Y el odio respondió: porque una vez amé demasiado
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: Rose es holgazana, sarcástica y solitaria. Scorpius es arrogante, popular y descarado. Lo único que tienen en común es el odio que se profesan. Y aunque se suele decir que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, en el caso de Rose y Scorpius es uno gigantesco. Regalo de cumpleaños para DreamsN'Ruins, ¡feliz cumplee!
1. La condena

**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

**N/A:** ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Ariadna! Aunque hace un trillón de años que no hablamos no me he olvidado de nuestro trato: un fic amor-odio sobre Rose y Scorpius por tu cumple :D Igual me he pasado pero lo que iba a ser un one-shot se ha alargado hasta convertirse en ocho capítulos que espero que te gusten. Lo iré subiendo durante todo el mes de mayo porque entre semana no tengo el ordenador.

**Sobre el fic** nada demasiado relevante: Rose está en Gryffindor y Scorpius en Slytherin y, previsiblemente, se odian. La historia transcurre durante su séptimo año y serán ocho capítulos. Esta Rose es totalmente distinta psicológicamente a lo que estamos acostumbrados/as pero espero que os guste :D

Gras a mi beta, **Bella Valentia**, que me está ayudando mucho con este regalo que quería que fuese perfecto.

* * *

**"La Condena"**

Rose rompió la pluma por quinta vez de pura frustración. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba con esa maldita redacción pero lo que tenía claro era que odiaba las jodidas Runas Antiguas. Estaba harta de todo y, a pesar de que tenía que entregarla al día siguiente, decidió que podría fingir una indigestión y pasar la hora de Runas en la enfermería; o podría faltar a Transformaciones e ir a la biblioteca y terminarla allí. Total, ella sabía mucho más sobre transfiguración que el inútil de McLaggen.

De verdad que no entendía para qué iba a necesitar saber traducir un manuscrito de hacía mil años siendo jugadora profesional de quidditch. No necesitaba toda la basura que le enseñaban en el colegio para montar en una escoba y pasar la quaffle por el aro. Pero, _por supuesto,_ Hermione (casi nunca la llamaba mamá en sus pensamientos) se empeñaba en que tomara los ÉXTASIS y, _además_, en que se matriculara de las asignaturas más difíciles que había. Su madre creía que en cualquier momento se le quitaría la idea de dedicarse al quidditch. Habían tenido tantas discusiones durante los últimos tres años que ya ni siquiera era entretenido. Se dedicaban a repetir lo mismo durante varias horas hasta que una de las dos se encerraba en su habitación con un portazo. Generalmente, era Rose la primera en guarecerse en su habitación.

—Weasley —Rose rompió su pluma por sexta vez al verse sorprendida y soltó unas cuantas palabras no muy refinadas—, es tarde. Vuelve a la cama o nos despertarás a todas cuando subas haciendo ruido. Como siempre.

Rose giró la cabeza sobre su hombro y miró a Evelyn Paimpot con aburrimiento. La recorrió de arriba a abajo como sabía que Evelyn odiaba y su sonrisa fue tan condescendiente que las mejillas de la chica se arrebolaron. Rose disfrutó perversamente de verla sonrojada, enfadada y avergonzada.

—También podríamos quedarnos despiertas toda la noche, Evelyn —Rose acarició el nombre de la chica de forma coqueta y le guiñó un ojo en actitud traviesa—. Sería un sueño hecho realidad.

—Vete a la mierda, Weasley.

La chica levantó la barbilla airosamente y subió las escaleras como si le hubiesen metido un palo por el culo. Rose hizo lo que pudo por no reír. Supuso que eran ese tipo de comentarios lo que le habían hecho ganar fama de lasciva lesbiana a pesar de que Rose tenía muy clara su orientación sexual y, definitivamente, no era esa. Y aunque lo fuese, nunca se sentiría atraída por alguien como Paimpot. Tenía mejor gusto que eso.

De cualquier forma, Rose decidió que era el momento de dejarlo. Se perdería Transformaciones y lo haría en ese rato, resolvió, mientras dejaba la torre en dirección a la cocina. Había picado algo hacía no mucho pero tenía hambre y necesitaba una gran cantidad de azúcar para poder reponerse de tantas horas de estudios.

Saludó a los elfos que todavía se afanaban trabajando. Siempre conseguían sacarle una sonrisa sin importar lo mal que lo estuviese pasando y sólo por eso Rose agradecía a los astros que su madre no hubiese conseguido sacar adelante su propuesta de cese de trabajo de los elfos domésticos en Hogwarts. Hermione estaba loca, decidió Rose ese año, completamente loca.

Rose suponía que era una decepción para su familia. Lo único que sabía hacer bien era utilizar el sarcasmo, hablar de sexo (siempre para burlarse de alguien) y tocar la guitarra. Ah, ¡y jugar al quidditch, claro! No se podía negar que había sido difícil conseguir el puesto de capitana pero si había algo que podía unir el mundo, eso era el quidditch, y todos en su Casa (y en las demás) habían tenido que admitir que era tan odiosa con las personas como buena sobre una escoba. Lo suyo era un talento natural, algo que se le había dado bien desde que pudo mantenerse derecha. Podía ver más allá de la jugada que estuviese realizando, podía prever los movimientos de todos los jugadores antes de que ellos siquiera pensaran en cuáles iban a ser. La explicación siempre había sido muy clara para Rose: todos eran predecibles y, por lo tanto, aburridos.

—Señorita Weasley, se la ve especialmente triste hoy —Las palabras de Dylee, su elfina doméstica favorita de todas las que había en Hogwarts, hizo que Rose volviese a la realidad de un plumazo, casi dolorosamente—. ¿No hay nada que Dylee pueda hacer, señorita?¿Quizá un poco de helado?¿Ranas de Chocolate?¿Pastel?

—No, muchas gracias, Dylee, eres muy amable. Sólo quiero pensar —dijo, sin saber a qué se refería con lo eso de que parecía especialmente triste pero sin darle mucha importancia—. Aunque un poco de pastel no me vendría mal.

Sonrió cuando la elfina hizo una reverencia y se alejó, demostrando que había entendido el mensaje a la perfección. La capacidad de los elfos domésticos para saber lo que querían sus amos debía ser algo mágico porque si no carecía de explicación. No era como si Rose se considerara la ama de todos esos elfos, o incluso de Dylee, pero tanto tiempo juntas creaba cierto lazo. Para Rose, Dylee era algo así como una amiga extravagante.

La muchacha comió todo lo que quiso y más, inflándose a dulces que habían sobrado de la cena. Miró el reloj cuando se acordó de que el toque de queda había caído hacía mucho tiempo por lo que debía volver a la torre. No sería la primera vez que la encontraran en las cocinas.

Soltó un nuevo suspiro y una leve protesta cuando sintió el estómago hinchado y burbujeante por toda la comida que había ingerido. No había tenido tanta hambre pero una vez que veía dulces no podía controlarse. Notaba sus terminaciones nerviosas hiperactivas y las imaginaba como puntos brillantes bajo la piel por todo el azúcar consumido.

—Realmente no debería haber comido tanto. Si me pongo gorda no podré perseguir a Cas por el castillo —se lamentaba de forma muy poco seria pensando en su latosa amiga Cassandra mientras se agarraba el estómago.

—Y tampoco podrás correr para esconderte, Weasley —se burló una voz detrás de ella.

Mierda.

Rose se detuvo con un pie en el aire preparado para dar otro paso. Maldijo en voz baja y se dio la vuelta con expresión mortificada. Ese maldito creído sabelotodo de Malfoy la miraba desde la mitad del pasillo con una sonrisa satisfecha. Ese tío _vivía _para atormentarla. Rose podía asegurar que se mantenía pegado a su culo buscando el momento para lanzarse sobre ella y mordérselo. A ver, no literalmente, pero casi. Parecía acecharla y aparecía siempre justo en el momento en el que ella había hecho algo malo.

Desde luego, Rose no había dejado que todo eso sucediese simplemente bajando la cabeza y cumpliendo castigos. No era el ojito derecho del tío George por nada, pero las oportunidades para pillar desprevenido a ese lameculos profesional eran muy escasas. El odio de Rose era totalmente obvio pero no por ello podía negar que el tipo era listo.

—Estás divagando de nuevo, Weasley, pero que no seas capaz de procesar la situación no te librará del castigo —continuó Malfoy, mofándose de ella descaradamente y sacudiendo su túnica para hacer relucir su placa de prefecto.

—¿Me estás llamando retrasada? —inquirió Rose en un tono ciertamente peligroso.

Malfoy no pareció demasiado preocupado por su evidente hostilidad, de hecho, parecía divertirle sobremanera ver a Rose tan molesta.

—Eso lo has dicho tú, no yo —Rose apretó los puños en un intento por no sacar la varita y lanzarle una no muy agradable maldición. Malfoy se acercó un paso—. En cualquier caso, creo que te quitaré veinte puntos por estar correteando por los pasillos después del toque de queda y... ¿qué te parecen otros veinte puntos por ir a la cocina ilegalmente? Hay unos horarios para comer, Weasley, deberías ser más respetuosa con el horario del centro.

—¿Cuarenta puntos?¿Estás loco, Malfoy? —exclamó la muchacha seriamente, sin poder creer lo mucho que se estaba pasando esa noche.

—No, no lo creo. Además, creo que te restaré diez más por esa mecha violeta que te hiciste hace un mes y que debe haber ofendido al resto de estudiantes. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Weasley?

—¡Tú, jodido hijo de...!

—Señorita Weasley, espero encarecidamente que su frase termine con algo agradable.

Ambos alumnos dieron un bote que les debió elevar un metro por encima del suelo. Habían estado tan metidos en su propia y pequeña burbuja hostil que no se habían percatado de que la profesora McGonagall se había acercado a ellos. Rose se atrevió a sonreír inocentemente cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos claros de su directora la miraban fijamente. No tenía demasiadas esperanzas de ablandar a esa mujer hecha de hierro pero por intentarlo no perdía nada.

—Buenas noches, profesora —la saludaron los dos a la vez.

¿Suena muy infantil decir que ambos se miraron con cierto odio por haber dicho lo mismo? Pues pasó y Rose se sentía muy incómoda por ello. Mierda, no le gustaba ni compartir el aire, no, más que eso, no le gustaba compartir el mundo con Malfoy, mucho menos las palabras. ¿Era inmaduro? Sí, pero tenía diecisiete años así que se le podía perdonar el momento de infantilismo.

—Señor Malfoy, señorita Weasley —Dio un cabeceo aparentemente educado hacia ellos como muestra de reconocimiento, pero Rose podía ver la molestia claramente reflejada en sus ojos—. Verán, disfruto mucho de mis paseos nocturnos. Sufro de cierto grado de insomnio desde el fin de la guerra y la soledad del castillo logra calmar mi paranoia crónica —Rose ladeó la cabeza y levantó ambas cejas, mirando a su profesora como a un extraño insecto recién descubierto—. Supongo que es la solemnidad de estos muros, los recuerdos que se deslizan por la piedra fría... Sí, quizá sea eso lo que logra calmarme —añadió pensativamente—. En cualquier caso, es agradable pensar en el silencio de la noche —continuó, mirándoles directamente—. Los considero a ambos chicos inteligentes —Malfoy (¿cómo no?) hizo un ruidito escéptico que rápidamente fue acallado por la mujer—, por eso puedo suponer que ambos entenderán mi molestia —Uh, estaban entrando en la parte peligrosa— cuando al girar la esquina me topo con tal espectáculo. ¿Cuántos años tienen, ustedes dos? ¡Diecisiete!—exclamó la mujer haciendo que los dos estudiantes diesen otro bote.

—Profesora... —intentó Malfoy, como el enorme idiota que es.

—Cállese —Se puede decir que McGonagall fue amable hasta cierto punto pero también contundente y Rose disfrutó el hecho de que había alguien capaz de cerrarle la boca a Malfoy. Alguien tan prepotente no debería ser un prefecto—. Me parece lamentable. Señorita Weasley, me esperaba mucho más de usted teniendo en cuenta la última conversación que sostuvimos, no hace mucho, por cierto, en la que me prometió que no volvería a meterse en líos. Ha sido una decepción —Rose bajó la cabeza sintiéndose bastante avergonzada. Malfoy soltó una risita que se apresuró a disimular con una tos cuando McGonagall centró sus ojos azules en él—. En cuanto a usted, me parece impresentable que se dedique a aprovecharse del puesto de prefecto para quitar puntos injustificadamente. Le creía más responsable, señor Malfoy. También me ha decepcionado.

—Profesora, creo que una persona tan inteligente como usted comprenderá que en realidad…

—No es lo que parece —intervino Rose antes de que Malfoy pudiese meter la pata con cualquier tontería de lameculos. Ella conocía a McGonagall y tenía claro que no le gustaban esa clase de personas—. Lo nuestro son pullas sin importancia, profesora, cosas de amigos.

Rose intentó con todas sus fuerzas no atragantarse al decir la última palabra. Había sido difícil poner en la misma frase las palabras Malfoy y amigos. En serio, una experiencia horrible que esperaba no repetir en mucho tiempo. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar...

—¿En serio? —inquirió McGonagall en tono obviamente escéptico.

—Desde luego, profesora —dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa (el infierno se había congelado) _encantadora._

Rose estaba dándole gracias a Merlín, cuando Malfoy decidió que era buena idea pasarle un brazo por encima de los hombros y pegarla a él. Oh, mierda santa, qué asco. Malfoy la estaba _tocando_. Tenía su brazo sobre ella y la cabeza de Rose quedaba prácticamente a la altura de su axila. ¿Eso era siquiera higiénico? A saber lo que había hecho Malfoy con su mano derecha que en ese momento descansaba sobre su hombro. Mierda, todo su costado estaba apretado contra el de él ya que había rodeado la cintura de ese sujeto despreciable en un movimiento automático.

Estuvo a punto de alejarse, lo habría hecho si Malfoy no la hubiese apretado contra él con una fuerza que nadie se podría haber imaginado. No le hizo daño pero sí la sorprendió, ¿de dónde coño sacaba esa fuerza si tenía brazos como fideos?

—Oh, eso es maravilloso —Una gota de sudor frío bajó por la espina dorsal de Rose—. Una buenísima noticia —McGonagall sonrió calculadoramente y Rose se temió lo peor—. Entonces todos esos puntos que le has quitado a tu... amiga—continuó la anciana con un tonillo divertido—, no iban en serio y Gryffindor mantendrá sus puntos intactos.

—Claro, profesora, aunque, y me duele decirlo ya que Rose es una buena amiga, creo que habría que restarle puntos por estar fuera de la torre a estas horas y haber estado en la cocina sin consentimiento. No hacerlo sería caer en el favoritismo, ¿no lo cree así, profesora? —dijo Malfoy, por lo que se ganó un buen apretón por parte de Rose que le dejaría un bonito tatuaje de sus uñas en el costado izquierdo.

A pesar de que McGonagall era conocida como una consagrada Gryffindor, no pareció muy afectada por las palabras claramente acusadoras de Malfoy (y falsas, muy falsas), de hecho, el brillo satisfecho y divertido de sus ojos pareció aumentar.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que no es la primera vez, creo que deberé castigarla con algo más contundente, señorita Weasley —Rose suspiró con resignación. Había sabido desde el principio que ese momento llegaría pero al menos no iban a quitarle puntos a su Casa—. Y ya que siente tal pesar, señor Malfoy, dejaré que usted ayude a la señorita Weasley a cumplir su castigo.

—Pero profesora...

—No, no —La directora hizo un aspaviento exagerado con la mano, restándole importancia al intento de oposición de Malfoy—. No es necesario que me dé las gracias, no es nada. Les comunicaré cuál será el castigo mañana durante el desayuno. Asegúrense de estar juntos. Estoy vieja y me achacan los dolores de la edad por lo que no quisiera tener que pasearme por todo el Comedor —Vieja embustera...—. Buenas noches.

Y desapareció por la esquina tan rápida y silenciosamente como había llegado.

Rose miraba con los ojos abiertos el punto en el que su directora había estado parada, sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. ¿En serio había dicho que tenía que trabajar con Scorpius Malfoy en _algo_? Oh, Merlín, iba a ser expulsada. No había forma humana de llevarse bien con el asno de Malfoy. Era imposible y nadie en su sano juicio les habría siquiera sugerido trabajar juntos. No importaba lo que McGonagall les encargase, el castillo no iba a sobrevivir.

Entre tanto, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que seguían pegados el uno al otro y fueron necesarios un par de segundos más antes de que reaccionaran. La primera en darse cuenta de la situación fue Rose, seguida muy de cerca por Malfoy.

—¿En qué momento se te ocurrió pegarte a mí de esa manera, Malfoy?¡Qué asco! —lloriqueó Rose, pensando en la manera de quemar su túnica de forma discreta. Estaba claro que no podía seguir usando esa después de haber tocado a Malfoy.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer. No es culpa mía que seas tan poco convincente, si fueras mejor actriz no habría tenido que intervenir —replicó él.

—Nadie te lo ha pedido —ladró Rose—. Y no me vengas con eso, McGonagall tampoco se ha creído tu mierda de actuación. Además, deberías agradecerme por haber salvado tu pequeño culo de prefecto.

—¿Agradecerte? Si me hubieras dejado terminar la frase habría tenido a McGonagall comiendo de mi mano y ahora no tendríamos que trabajar juntos en vete tú a saber qué.

—¿De verdad crees que Minerva McGonagall se iba a dejar manipular por un crío como tú? No me hagas reír, Malfoy.

—Piérdete, Weasley.

Rose bufó como un gato. Ese idiota... Ella al menos había intentado salvar la situación porque si hubiese sido por él, ahora mismo estarían en el despacho de la directora, escuchando un sermón que se alargaría sus buenos cincuenta minutos y todo para recibir un castigo horrible.

Ah, espera, la última parte se había cumplido.

Rose sentía cierta incertidumbre alojada en el estómago que conseguía retorcerle las tripas. No tenía ni idea de qué podría pensar McGonagall como castigo y precisamente eso la ponía tan nerviosa. Estaba acostumbrada a que todos actuasen de una manera muy concreta y, aunque aburrida, su vida llevaba un ritmo muy simple y esperado. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de esa mujer eran indescifrables, lo que la convertía en una de las pocas personas que Rose admiraba de verdad aunque en ese momento le hubiese gustado que Minerva McGonagall fuese una persona mucho más sencilla.

—En fin, Malfoy —dijo, con un tono optimista totalmente falso—. Voy a "perderme" ahora, ¿vale? ¡Nos vemos!

Rose se estaba girando cuando las asquerosas manos de Malfoy se cerraron alrededor de su brazo nuevamente. La joven retrocedió rápidamente, incómoda ante tanto contacto humano. Valoraba mucho su espacio personal, especialmente cuando sujetos como Malfoy estaban implicados.

—Espera un momento —Malfoy parecía molesto y no tardó en apartar sus manos del cuerpo de Rose—. ¿No has escuchado lo que ha dicho McGonagall?

—¿El qué?¿La parte de que estoy castigada o esa otra en la que dijo que estoy castigada _contigo_?

—No, la parte en la que nos pidió que estuviésemos juntos durante el desayuno. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso sin que nadie se entere de que tenemos que hacer juntos lo que sea que nos mande esa vieja loca?

—¿Temes hacer el ridículo delante de tus compañeros reptiles por haber sido castigado? Qué idiota.

—No, Weasley, lo que pasa es que me avergonzaría que todos supieran que tengo que estar contigo. Ese es el problema.

Rose sonrió con anticipación. Oh, pobre Malfoy. ¿Y un sujeto como él estaba en Slytherin? Siempre había supuesto que las serpientes eran astutas, reservadas y pacientes, pero Malfoy no encajaba en ninguna de esas cualidades. En serio, acababa de compartir una información con ella, su principal enemiga, que podría ser útil en el futuro.

La sonrisa de Rose se amplió cuando vio cierta ansiedad en los ojos grises de Malfoy.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Weasley? —preguntó él con incertidumbre, arqueando una ceja.

—Oh, nada importante —Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, mirándola con suspicacia. Rose intentó controlar la carcajada de triunfo que luchaba por salir de su garganta—. Sólo intentaba decidir qué podrías darme a cambio de guardar cierta información que, según tus palabras, te avergonzaría que saliera a la luz.

—¿Qué clase de Gryffindor eres tú?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo pero, respondiendo a tu cuestión, soy una clase de Gryffindor en peligro de extinción.

—Pues demos gracias a Merlín por ello —soltó el chico, atreviéndose a esbozar una sonrisa arrogante.

Idiota.

—¡Bien, no nos salgamos del tema! —exclamó Rose repentinamente, sin molestarse por el estúpido comentario de Malfoy—. Ya que has demostrado con creces que eres un estúpido que no pega nada en Slytherin —se mofó con satisfacción—, creo que, sea lo que sea lo que nos mande McGonagall, serás tú quien se encargue de ello o, al menos, de la parte más pesada del trabajo.

—No —se negó Malfoy—. No me importa tanto que sepan que tengo algo que ver contigo.

Vaya, eso no se lo había esperado. Se suponía que Malfoy debía rendirse y aceptar su chantaje. Era el orden natural de las cosas. Pero él parecía muy decidido a no dejarse mangonear. Qué ingenuo.

—Como quieras —dijo Rose despreocupadamente, encogiéndose de hombros para darle más credibilidad a su actuación—. Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno. Me pasaré por tu mesa.

Rose se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Contó hasta diez, asegurándose de estar andando con normalidad pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para desaparecer antes de que Malfoy se decidiese a darse por vencido. Estaba casi en la esquina cuando Malfoy exclamó:

—¡Eh, espera!¡Está bien!¡Espera, Weasley!

Rose podría haber empezado a dar saltos de felicidad. Oh, cómo le gustaba fastidiar a Malfoy. Pero en vez de saltar, se limitó a darse la vuelta y sonreír con triunfo.

—Entonces, ¿lo haremos a mi manera? —le preguntó inocentemente.

—Sí —respondió él con muchísimo esfuerzo.

Rose se estaba divirtiendo así que continuó un poco más allá.

—Sí, ¿qué?

Malfoy se acercó a ella a una velocidad casi inhumana. Rose sabía que era rápido pero no se esperaba esa demostración de velocidad. En un segundo estaba atrapada entre la pared y él. De nuevo las manos de Malfoy estuvieron sobre sus brazos pero esta vez no hubo nada gentil en su toque. Maldita sea, dolía.

—Malfoy, me estás haciendo daño —se quejó Rose.

Malfoy apretó un poco más.

—Mira, Weasley, si hay algo que no tolero es que me traten como si fuese idiota. Tengo suficiente de eso en casa como para aguantarlo aquí —Rose le miraba como si de pronto se hubiese convertido en un ciervo al que le habían sorprendido los faros de un choche. No tenía muy claro qué estaba pasando pero no le gustaba mucho tener a Malfoy casi sobre ella—. Así que, ¿sabes qué? Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya. No voy a hacer el trabajo sucio cuando es culpa tuya que nos hayan castigado.

—¿Culpa mía? No te habrían castigado si no te aprovecharas de esa placa de prefecto que llevas tan orgullosamente, Malfoy —Él la apretó más contra la pared y Rose soltó un quejido.

Bien, se podría decir que era una estúpida. ¿A quién se le ocurre replicar a un Malfoy enfadado? Sólo a Rose, obviamente. Sin embargo, el chico dejó de apretar tanto y se separó de ella. Se miraron a los ojos un segundo, ambos llenos de odio. Rose no era de las que odiaban, de verdad, pero Malfoy siempre sacaba lo peor de su carácter, lo cual era mucho decir.

—Nos veremos en el desayuno, Weasley —dijo el chico con los dientes apretados.

Y se marchó sin una palabra más, dejando a Rose sola en el pasillo.

Bueno, las cosas podrían haber salido mejor, eso estaba claro. Rose se llevó una mano al brazo izquierdo y se subió la manga de la túnica. ¡El subnormal de Malfoy le había dejado marcas de dedos!

—¡Será cabrón! —gritó antes de poder controlarse.

Rose soltó un bufido y se puso en camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor despotricando contra cierto Slytherin odioso, lameculos y con demasiada fuerza para un niño de mamá.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	2. Porque la vida es maravillosa, ¿cierto?

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro. **

** N/A: **Aquí seguimos, con el segundo capítulo del fic. Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros favoritos, las alertas y, sobre todo, los reviews. Me animan muchísimo :) Debo decir que estoy especialmente feliz porque... ¡A Ariadna le gustó el primer capítulo! Espero no decepcionarte, Ari, y que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior.

Debo decir que, aunque hay muchos personajes de la TG y podría hacer el fic mucho más enrevesado, desde el principio lo pensé para centrarme en Rose y Scorpius, especialmente en Rose. La trama no es complicada pero espero que la relación entre estos dos se os antoje intensa y compleja porque ese es mi objetivo principal. El capítulo anterior y este son para que os situéis, conozcáis a los personajes principales y recurrentes, y se desarrolle la acción que desencadenará los acontecimientos posteriores.

Bueno, ¡a leer!

* * *

**"Porque la vida es maravillosa… ¿cierto?" **

—Rose Weasley —Alguien la llamaba, eso estaba claro, pero ella no quería escuchar. En serio, no tenía ganas de levantarse—. Rose, le-ván-ta-te.

—No quiero —lloriqueó Rose, revolviéndose en la cama haciendo que sus piernas se enredasen más en la sábana.

Las mañanas eran horribles. Malas de verdad. ¿Por qué tenían que poner las clases por las mañanas? Si fueran por la tarde muchos alumnos vivirían más felices, y seguro que varios profesores también. Oye, quizá era por eso por lo que la profesora Fox era tan perra, igual tampoco le gustaba madrugar para tener que aguantar a un montón de niños chillones e idiotas.

—Rose, sé que estás despierta y que me estás escuchando. Levántate o pasarán cosas malas.

Oh, ¿quién iba a creerse esa amenaza? Cassandra no le haría daño a su única amiga. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, ella también era la única amiga de Rose. Ah, y no sería la primera vez que Cas sí hacía cosas malas. Como aquella vez que llenó su cama de chinches, o esa otra en la que hizo aparecer una nube justo sobre su cabeza, haciendo que se empapase por las gotas de lluvia. Tal vez debería hacerle caso a la única persona que la comprendía y que, a su vez, era tan peligrosa. O igual era mejor quedarse en la cama y no escuchar a nadie en absoluto. Sí, eso sonaba bien.

—Tú lo has querido —Rose pudo imaginar una sonrisa presuntuosa a través del tono que puso su amiga pero no por ello se preocupó. Estaba ocupada encaminándose al mundo de los sueños—. _Rictusempra._

Rose comenzó a reír inmediatamente, presa de unas horribles cosquillas. Se revolvió como si tuviese un ataque epiléptico dando con su trasero en el suelo, justo al lado de la cama. Siguió dando vueltas y riendo descontroladamente mientras intentaba localizar su varita para revertir el hechizo y, de paso, maldecir a Cassandra Watwer.

—Cas… Te… —Intentaba decir que la iba a matar pero las cosquillas mágicas estaban imposibilitando la formación de una frase coherente así que Rose optó por la vía rápida—. Zorra.

—Siempre, cariño. Contigo siempre —dijo Cas con una sonrisa enorme, jugueteando con la varita.

Rose le lanzó una mirada de odio tan intenso que el resto de las chicas del dormitorio se apartaron varios pasos del espectáculo que estaban dando. El de esa mañana era uno que se repetía al menos dos o tres veces a la semana pero no era el peor de todos.

—Por Merlín, ¿es que todas las mañanas tenéis que montar un show? —se quejó Paimpot nada más salir del baño.

Esa maldita frígida…

Rose logró alcanzar su varita y quitarse las cosquillas con un _Finite_ justo en el momento en el que Cas aprovechaba para bajar corriendo las escaleras. Rose ni siquiera pensó en el hecho de que estaba en ropa interior cuando salió tras ella, siguiéndola hasta la sala común.

—¡Cassandra Watwer!¡Alto ahí! —gritó Rose, parada al pie de las escaleras señalando a su amiga con un dedo—. ¡Detente para que pueda volver tu pelo verde!

—¡Ni de coña, Rose!¡Mi pelo es sagrado! —chilló Cas desde el otro lado de la sala, llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si así pudiese proteger su pelo de Rose.

Cas estaba demasiado cerca de la puerta. Tenía que detenerla antes de que pudiera escapar. Rose podía aguantar la vergüenza de enseñarle a todos sus compañeros de Casa su ropa interior pero no podía arriesgarse a que algún profesor la viera por ahí con esa estampa.

Miró alrededor, buscando aliados que la pudieran ayudar a pararla, pero no había nadie que no estuviese embobado mirándole las tetas. Bien, plan B: usar la varita. Cas pareció leer sus pensamientos y empezó a correr hacia la puerta.

—¿¡Adónde crees que vas!? —Rose alzó la varita, pensando rápidamente—. _¡Flipendo!_

El hechizo falló por muy poco y Rose maldijo a voz en grito. ¡Se iba a escapar!¡Si salía de la sala común no podría vengarse! Cas estaba a punto de salir por el hueco del retrato cuando Rose empezó a correr hacia ella. Mierda, estaba a un pie de ganar y Rose seguía demasiado lejos. No iba a conseguir llegar, Cas estaba casi fuera. A la desesperada, la joven se lanzó contra ella en un intento de placaje… que fue todo un desastre.

Rose cayó al suelo de cara, con los brazos extendidos y un montón de Gryffindors de testigos. Esa era su maldita mala suerte actuando. Levantó la cabeza en busca de su amiga para encontrarla tirada en el suelo, revolcándose de la risa. Esa maldita lo había vuelto a conseguir y Rose ya ni siquiera podía tomar represalias. ¿En qué momento había aceptado no poder hacerle nada si conseguía llegar al pasillo? En un momento de estupidez, eso seguro. Claro que, cuando las cosas eran al contrario, a Rose le venía bien que existiese esa norma…

—Rose —Cas intentaba por todos los medios decirle algo pero algo parecido al miedo, que desconcertaba a la pelirroja, no dejaba que nada más que su nombre saliera de sus labios—. Rose… Mira… ¡Mira detrás!

—¿Qué?¿Qué hay detrás? —preguntó Rose con cierto miedo, temiendo que le hubiesen sacado una foto o algo por el estilo.

—¡Longbottom! —gritó Cas antes de levantarse y salir corriendo, seguramente tratando de esconderse.

Pero Rose tenía problemas mayores que una amiga desertora.

—¡Mierda!

Se dio la vuelta con rapidez, rezando porque Cas sólo le estuviese jugando una mala broma pero, efectivamente, Neville Longbottom, jefe de la casa Gryffindor, se acercaba a ella con la cara colorada. Rose no estaba segura de si su profesor se sentía avergonzado por ver a una alumna en paños menores o si el color rojo se debía al enfado. Esperaba que la primera.

—Buenos días, profesor Longbottom —le saludó Rose, todavía tumbada en el suelo.

Él no le correspondió al saludo, sino que pasó directamente a regañarla.

—¡Weasley —Nunca la llamaba Rose en el colegio—, es la cuarta vez esta semana que montas un espectáculo como este —Mentira, estaban a lunes, era imposible, pero Rose no se lo señaló a su profesor. Valoraba su vida—, y no sé cuántos llevas sólo este año! Quiero verla en mi despacho después de clase. Hablaremos allí sobre su castigo. Ahora vístase, por favor —Rose ya había suspirado de alivio por no haber perdido puntos, cuando Longbottom se dio la vuelta como si hubiera recordado algo—. Ah, por cierto, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor.

¡Maldición!

El profesor Longbottom acababa de salir por el hueco del retrato cuando todos empezaron a reírse. El chillido de Cassandra (seguramente ya había sido encontrada por el profesor) en el pasillo sólo hizo que el volumen de las carcajadas aumentase y Rose se encontró con ganas de maldecirlos a todos. Oh, nunca se había sentido tan humillada.

Pasaron lo que pudieron ser horas antes de que una cabeza morena se interpusiera entre el tapiz del techo y ella.

—Vamos, Rose. Hay que ir a clase.

Cassandra estaba a su lado inesperadamente, sonriendo como si nada. Rose se levantó, agradecida con su amiga. Normalmente le gustaba ir por libre, siempre había sido bastante solitaria, pero era en momentos como esos en los que valoraba muchísimo la relación que tenía con Cas.

Subieron las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de las alumnas de séptimo. Allí aún había unas cuantas chicas y las que faltaban seguramente todavía se estaban riendo abajo. Rose entró antes que Cas en la ducha y se permitió estar más de un cuarto de hora bajo el chorro de agua. Salió sintiéndose mucho mejor, preparada para enfrentarse a todos esos idiotas aburridos. Bueno, sí, Rose se había expuesto delante de todos y había sido castigada por su jefe de casa en ropa interior, pero ella prefería eso a tener la vida monótona de la gran mayoría de los alumnos de esa escuela.

—¡Rose, te has tirado como media hora ahí dentro!¿Qué has estado haciendo? —se quejó Cas antes de cerrar la puerta del baño a toda prisa.

Rose soltó una risita en voz baja para que su mejor amiga no la escuchase. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que se enfadase con ella.

Se esforzó en mantener su concentración en guardar en la mochila los libros que necesitaría ese día en vez de pensar en el vergonzoso incidente de hacía unos minutos. Qué horrible… Realmente había sido una estupidez no ponerse el pijama para dormir. Bueno, no realmente. Era una habitación llena de chicas, ella no era especialmente vergonzosa o puritana y solía pasar mucho calor por la noche con todas las mantas y el hechizo que mantenía las habitaciones cálidas. Así que en realidad nadie la podía culpar.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Paimpot se acercaba a ella hasta que no fue demasiado tarde. Cassandra seguía en la ducha así que nadie intervino cuando Rose quedó inmovilizada por un hechizo no verbal.

—Weasley, eres tan estúpida. Acabas de perder los veinte puntos que tanto me costó conseguir ayer en Herbología —se quejó la muchacha sinceramente. Rose nunca había entendido esa obsesión por los puntos. ¡La vida no funcionaba por puntos, por Merlín!¿Qué más daba quién ganara la Copa? —. Estoy bastante harta así que he decidido una pequeña venganza. Me has dado una idea excelente ahí abajo —Rose intuyó una sonrisa en el tono de su voz—. ¡Qué disfrutes de tu nuevo color de pelo! —exclamó, mientras tiraba de un mechón de pelo de Rose para que la pelirroja pudiese verlo.

¡Será zorra!¡Había vuelto su pelo verde!

Rose se sentía capaz de gritar a pesar del hechizo que recaía sobre ella, pero eso era sólo en su cabeza y su boca permaneció tan inmóvil como el resto de su cuerpo. Paimpot no le levantó el encantamiento, sino que se marchó de la habitación soltando fuertes carcajadas con sus amigas.

Qué se ría, pensaba Rose mientras esperaba a que Cas saliese de la ducha, que quien ríe el último, ríe mejor.

Estaba refinando su plan de venganza cuando Cas entró en la habitación. Rose seguía de espaldas a ella pero podría reconocer la risa aguda de su mejor amiga en cualquier parte. La muchacha soportó ese calvario hasta que Cassandra pudo controlarse y le quitó el hechizo de encima.

—Hoy no es tu día, Rose —Su amiga suspiró pero seguía sonriendo cuando Rose pudo darse la vuelta finalmente.

—¡Voy a matar a esa zorra!¡Te juro que la mato! —Rose luchó un momento contra Cas, que la había agarrado para que no saliera corriendo detrás de Paimpot, pero tuvo que parar cuando la muchacha la amenazó con volver a paralizarla—. ¿Por qué no estás ofreciéndote a cazar a esa loca como harías normalmente?

—Porque ya tienes suficientes problemas —Cas puso los brazos en jarras y la miró con una ceja levantada. Rose odiaba que hiciera eso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Déjame pensar… —Hizo una pausa, dramatizando su expresión pensativa—. ¡Ah, es verdad!¡Un castigo con Malfoy te está esperando junto al plato de bacon, huevos y zumo de calabaza!

Oh, santa mierda.

—¡Me vuelvo a la cama! —chilló Rose, lanzándose hacia el colchón antes de que Cassandra pudiera detenerla.

Rose escuchó a su mejor amiga resoplar con profunda irritación. La pelirroja supuso que era muy tarde y que llegarían tarde a clase. Oh, más mierda. McGonagall quería que se viesen durante el desayuno porque era incapaz de enviar un simple pergamino con el lugar, la hora y el castigo. Bueno, estaba claro que no era incapaz, simplemente le gustaba torturarla.

—Rose, no vamos a pasar por esto otra vez. Levántate.

Rose soltó un grito contra la almohada. No quería, no quería, no quería. Merlín, no quería ir a ese Comedor y tener que ver a Malfoy. Encima, ella era la que tenía que caminar hasta la maldita mesa de Slytherin (porque había amenazado a Malfoy con hacerlo y ella siempre cumplía sus amenazas) después de lo que había pasado esa mañana.

¿Alguien estaba dispuesto a matarla? Si era así que lo hiciera ya, por favor.

—Vale —dijo, su voz amortiguada por la almohada—. Me levantaré. Es lo que debo hacer —Se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma para poder respirar y hablar mejor—. Debo hacerlo para ir a clase, para cumplir con mi castigo y así poder graduarme. Esa es la única forma de que Hermione me deje intentar entrar en un equipo de quidditch, porque si no lo hago me encerrará en mi habitación o, tal vez, en una celda oscura de Azkaban. Sí, posiblemente lo último, porque ella puede mover los hilos para que nadie se entere y…

—Venga, Rose, es sólo un castigo. Eres joven, has pasado por cosas peores y la vida es maravillosa —Rose le frunció el ceño al dosel de la cama—. ¡Oh, por Merlín, levántate! —gritó Cassandra finalmente, sonando bastante desesperada.

—¡Voy, voy!

Cinco minutos después ambas entraban en el Gran Comedor que aún seguía considerablemente lleno. La entrada de Rose provocó una serie de cuchicheos y risitas en todas las mesas pero especialmente en la de Gryffindor. Claro, todos se reían de su pelo verde (ni Rose ni Cas habían conseguido devolver ni un solo pelo a su color original) pero los leones conocían su pequeño momento exhibicionista, aunque el rumor no tardaría en contagiarse al resto de Casas. Era un milagro que no lo hubiera hecho ya.

Cassandra le lanzó una mirada de ánimo mezclada con compasión poco disimulada. Rose se despidió de ella con un ademán resignado y se dirigió lentamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Algunas personas la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca pero Rose no les prestaba atención. Nunca lo hacía y no iba a empezar en ese momento.

Malfoy la miraba fijamente, eso era algo que Rose no podía obviar, así que ella, como la maldita rebelde que era, le devolvió la mirada desafiante. Sorprendentemente, el chico no se estaba riendo aunque Rose creyó atisbar una sonrisa por parte de Malfoy pero fue algo tan rápido que seguramente ni siquiera había ocurrido. Además, Scorpius Malfoy no sabía sonreír. Bueno, sí sabía pero no podía hacerlo con ella. Si eso tenía algún sentido.

—Malfoy, amigo —dijo con una sonrisa forzada cuando llegó al lado del chico—, ¿estás listo para hablar con McGonagall?

—Claro, sólo tengo que terminarme estos huevos —respondió el muchacho, llevándose la comida a la boca con deliberada lentitud. Rose apretó los puños a los costados, controlando el impulso de golpearle hasta hacerle tragar el tenedor—. Están muy buenos, ¿tú ya has desayunado?

El estómago de Rose hizo su estelar aparición en ese momento, gruñendo como si tuviera hipogrifos enfadados dentro. Las mejillas se le colorearon de un color rojo profundo a juego con su pelo, o con su antiguo pelo al menos.

—Malfoy… —escupió Rose con los dientes apretados, tratando de sonar amenazante.

—Dime, Weasley —Genial, ahora sí le estaba sonriendo pero de una manera que Rose odiaba. Era un gesto que le había visto esbozar varias veces, una sonrisa torcida y arrogante que no auguraba nada bueno—. ¿Qué pasa?¿Quieres algo de bacon?¿Huevos?¡Vamos, Weasley, no te cortes!

A su alrededor todos les miraban como si se hubiesen vuelto locos, especialmente a Malfoy, quien parecía dispuesto a dejar que Rose desayunase a su lado. Ella no se dejó engañar. Malfoy sabía que tenía hambre y sólo le estaba restregando la comida por la cara para ver si era tan tonta como para picar el anzuelo e intentar sentarse. Observó las miradas que le echaban los amigos del Slytherin. Todos parecían confusos pero de alguna forma había algo de entusiasmo en sus ojos calculadores. Seguramente estaban adaptándose a la situación, buscando la mejor manera de sacarle partido.

—Vamos, Rose —Su nombre siendo pronunciado por Zoé Nott, sentada al lado de Malfoy, llamó su atención como nada lo había hecho en mucho tiempo—. No seas tímida, siéntate. Seguro que eres una buena aliada para humillar al imperturbable Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose sabía que era un desafío. Si decía que no y volvía a su mesa, o instaba a Malfoy a ir a hablar con McGonagall, quedaría como una cobarde. Bueno, ¿cómo de malo podía llegar a ser desayunar con unos Slytherins? En realidad no iban a morderla. Soltarían algunos comentarios venenosos sobre su pelo, su familia o su comportamiento, y después la dejarían en paz. Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que Rose pudiera sacar algo bueno de todo eso. Un par de serpientes humilladas, por ejemplo.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —intervino Malfoy antes de que Rose pudiese decir nada.

—Vamos, Scorpius, pero si ha sido idea tuya —La muchacha lanzó una sonrisa extremadamente dulce que a todas luces era falsa.

La Gryffindor no se perdió el curioso intercambio de miradas entre Nott y Malfoy. Había algo ahí que se estaba perdiendo y a Rose no le gustaba estar desinformada. Frunció el ceño y tomó una rápida decisión: no iba a quedar como una cobarde y, desde luego, haría cualquier cosa para fastidiar a Malfoy.

Así pues, aceptó el sitio que Nott le había hecho a su lado y se sentó tensa como una tabla aunque intentando ocultar toda su incomodidad. Lo peor no era estar junto a todas esas rastreras serpientes, no, lo peor era que su brazo rozaba el de Malfoy a cada segundo, mandando una sensación extraña y totalmente desagradable desde su hombro hasta la muñeca. Tanto, que a Rose le costaba comer con normalidad.

—En fin, Rose, ¿qué nos dices de ti?

—¿Cómo dices? —soltó Rose, intentando no atragantarse con el zumo de calabaza.

—Pobre, lo que sea que le hayan hecho a su pelo le debe de haber afectado también al cerebro —se burló un chico sentado frente a Nott, que era la que le había preguntado.

—Oh, no —intervino Malfoy—. Siempre ha sido algo estúpida. Ella misma lo dice, ¿verdad, Rose?

Su nombre en labios de Malfoy le sonó extraño. El chico tenía una forma peculiar de pronunciar las palabras, arrastrándolas de forma molesta, pero Rose sabía que sólo lo hacía cuando ella estaba delante porque le encantaba molestarla. Sin embargo, esa vez Malfoy no habló de esa forma. Hablaba normal, como cualquier persona, y Rose supuso que era porque sus amigos estaban delante.

Al menos ese sería un buen experimento pues ¿quién sabía cómo se comportaba el Slytherin con sus amigos?

—Sí, es cierto —respondió Rose, sorprendiéndoles a todos los que la escuchaban—. Pero sólo porque no quiero hacerte sentir mal, Scorpius —Casi se atraganta con su nombre—. Me haría sentir fatal que te sintieses inferior por mi desarrollado intelecto.

Algunos soltaron risitas bajas pero Malfoy no les hizo caso, más ocupado mirando a la pelirroja con odio concentrado.

—Qué considerado por tu parte —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Oh, no hace falta que me lo agradezcas, es parte de mi naturaleza altruista.

Oh, sí. El infierno podía haberse congelado porque se lo estaba pasando realmente bien ahí sentada, junto a Malfoy nada menos, haciéndole quedar mal delante de sus amigos. La carcajada de Nott fue como música para sus oídos.

—¡Joder, es tardísimo! —gritó un chico frente a Rose—. ¡Venga, moveos o llegaremos tarde a Herbología!

Se escucharon algunas protestas entre los alumnos. Todos menos Malfoy y ella, que seguían esperando a la profesora McGonagall, dieron los últimos bocados apresurados, recogieron sus cosas y marcharon hacia la salida. Nott, que se había levantado con rapidez, se tomó un segundo para inclinarse entre ellos y murmurar:

—Es bueno que tengáis que hacer esto juntos, nos dará muchas más ocasiones para conocernos —Le lanzó a Rose una mirada de complicidad que consiguió desconcertarla—. Tienes una buena contrincante, Scorpius —continuó, esta vez mirando al chico—. Tú sí que sabes complicarte la vida.

Y tras ese último comentario críptico, por lo menos para Rose, se puso derecha, les guiñó un ojo y salió disparada. Rose llegó a ver cómo se cruzaba con Cas, que parecía haber decidido que no podía esperarla por más tiempo. A la joven no le molestó, tenía cosas más importantes entre manos.

Aprovechando los asientos libres, Rose se aseguró de dejar suficiente espacio entre ellos como para poder seguir comiendo sin que su espacio personal entrase en conflicto con el de Malfoy. Si seguía así se iba a quedar sin túnicas.

—¿A qué venía todo eso? —inquirió con curiosidad. No tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía Nott pero había logrado intrigarla—. No he entendido ni la mitad de lo que ha dicho.

—Claro que no —dijo—. Eres demasiado tonta como para entenderlo.

—Bueno, pues ya que eres tan listo, ilumíname, por favor —pidió, inyectando en su tono tanto sarcasmo como le fue posible, para esconder las ganas que tenía de que realmente la iluminase.

—Ya que tú misma dices que finges ser tonta para no hacerme sentir mal —se mofó Malfoy pareciendo muy ufano—, dejaré que lo averigües por tu cuenta.

—Vaya, Malfoy, muchas gracias.

— Oh, no hace falta que me lo agradezcas, es parte de mi naturaleza altruista.

Rose estaba a punto de lanzarse contra él por utilizar sus propias palabras contra ella cuando McGonagall decidió intervenir. Cada una de sus manos se posó sobre los hombros de los dos alumnos que discutían bajo un tono de falsa jovialidad y desenfado. La profesora parecía luchar contra el impulso de sonreír, pero no le estaba dando muchos resultados por lo que pudo notar Rose.

—Señor Malfoy, señorita Weasley —comenzó—, me alegra ver que se están llevando realmente bien. Teniendo en cuenta las jornadas de castigo que tienen por delante, es la mejor de las noticias.

Maldita vieja sádica.

—Buenos días, profesora —respondieron los dos a la vez, igual que la noche anterior.

Esta vez no se miraron pero ambos se sintieron irritados por el suceso y por la actitud de su directora que a todas luces estaba disfrutando con hacerles sufrir.

—Bien, he decidido que ningún castigo es lo suficientemente bueno para hacerles entender que lo que hacen está mal así que haremos una ronda.

—¿A qué se refiere con una ronda, profesora? —preguntó Malfoy, sus palabras transmitiendo la misma confusión que sentía Rose.

—Me refiero a una ronda de castigos, señor Malfoy —aclaró la mujer—. Cada noche tendréis un castigo diferente con un profesor distinto. Esto será durante los próximos dos meses. Serán siete castigos, uno para cada día de la semana. Esta noche Filch les esperará a ambos en la Sala de los Trofeos; comenzaremos con algo simple. A medianoche —dijo a modo de despedida.

Genial, pensó Rose sarcásticamente, simplemente genial. Dos meses compartiendo castigos con Malfoy.

Oh, sí, la vida es maravillosa, ¿cierto?

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir a favoritos y alertas.


	3. De trapos voladores y escándalo público

**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

**N/A: **¡Un nuevo capítulo! Este es mucho más tenso que los anteriores y ya se revelan ciertas cosas y nuestra pareja favorita comienza a acercarse peligrosamente. Debo decir que me gusta mucho este capítulo, mucho :D Y espero que a vosotras/os también os guste :)

Aunque el segundo capítulo lo subí a mitad de la semana, quiero avisar que posiblemente no pase lo mismo con el cuarto porque no tendré ordenador hasta el viernes. Esperad la actualización para el fin de semana, ¿vale? Me gusta revisar los capítulos una y otra vez (especialmente los de este fic, porque es un regalo para otra persona), por eso no creo que lo suba el viernes mismo, pero posiblemente el sábado ya esté.

Venga, ¡a leer!

* * *

**"De trapos voladores y escándalo público en la biblioteca"**

—¿Vas a desnudarte durante la comida, Weasley?

—¡Me encanta tu nuevo look!¿Quién es tu peluquero, un daltónico?

Esas y más cosas fueron dichas durante la mayor parte del día cada vez que Rose pasaba al lado de alguien. No era la primera vez que tenía que aguantar las idioteces de sus compañeros y, la verdad, había dejado de importarle lo que dijeran desde que cumplió los catorce años y decidió que no valía la pena. Así que para Rose sólo fue un día un poco más fastidioso de lo normal pero nada más. De hecho, no sintió verdadero desánimo hasta que salió de la torre para dirigirse a su castigo con Malfoy.

Suspiró mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la Sala de los Trofeos. No sería la primera vez que tenía que limpiarlos pero sí la primera vez que lo haría acompañada. Porque Filch no se podía tomar en cuenta. Por primera vez se alegraba de que no fueran a dejarla sin supervisión durante el castigo, era un alivio saber que no tendría que estar a solas con Malfoy. Eso era bueno. Si no podían hablar o mirarse no pasaría nada que la llevase a la expulsión. Era genial, de hecho.

—Llegas tarde —Fue la cálida bienvenida de Filch cuando traspasó la puerta de madera maciza.

Malfoy ya estaba ahí, apoyado perezosamente contra una de las paredes y con un trapo entre las manos. Al ver lo que sostenía, Rose soltó un quejido lastimero. Había olvidado que tendrían que limpiar manualmente, como muggles. Merlín, odiaba tener que utilizar limpiametales, se le quedaba el olor en la nariz durante días y la piel se le irritaba. Además, le iban a doler los brazos muchísimo de tanto frotar.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?¡Con lo que me he apresurado para verte! —le espetó Rose sacásticamente al malhumorado celador.

Era inexplicable que Filch siguiese vivito y coleando. En serio, era el hombre más viejo que Rose conocía y tenía la misma pinta que un papel arrugado y manoseado: amarillento, cuarteado y deshecho. Llevaba el pelo largo y muy sucio, casi tanto como su ropa, y sus ojos estaban velados por una capa fina de incipientes cataratas que no impedían que se percatase de cada pequeño movimiento de los alumnos del colegio. En cualquier caso, a Rose le importaba un pepino que Filch pareciera haber hecho un trato con el demonio, lo relevante eran las consecuencias, que se traducían en muchas noches de limpieza para ella.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues entonces creo que en vez de dos horas de castigo serán tres —Filch sonrió macabramente y se levantó de la inestable silla en la que había permanecido sentado—. Tengo cosas que hacer esta noche así que estaréis solos —Rose le miró con horror—. Vendré en un rato y como os pille mano sobre mano, yo mismo me encargaré de cortároslas, ¿entendido?

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y Rose se apresuró a coger un trapo para enfatizar su acuerdo. Filch les echó una última mirada acuosa a ambos y salió de la habitación a paso rápido. Cuando el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se hizo eco por la sala, Malfoy le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

—Genial, Weasley, muchas gracias por aumentar nuestro castigo una hora más.

—Olvídame, Malfoy —replicó ella sin querer ir más lejos. Ya estaba lo suficientemente enfadada como para encima tener que soportar a ese idiota—. Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar.

Malfoy resopló pero no añadió nada más y Rose, por primera vez, tuvo algo que agradecerle. Se dedicaron a frotar cada vez con menos fuerza los distintos trofeos, placas y diplomas conmemorativos. Era impresionante la cantidad de suciedad que podía acumular un objeto metido dentro de una vitrina.

Llevaban alrededor de tres cuartos de hora trabajando cuando Malfoy decidió romper el silencio con su molesta voz:

—Oye, Weasley, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Su tono indiferente, totalmente falso, no pasó desapercibido para Rose. Le entró curiosidad por descubrir qué era lo que Malfoy quería saber aunque lo más seguro era que fuese alguna tontería de las suyas.

—¿No lo has hecho ya? —espetó en el mismo tono condescendiente.

Bueno, eso podía interpretarse como si le estuviese invitando a hablar aunque quizás era ese su objetivo. En cualquier caso, Rose esperó a que Malfoy se decidiera a continuar. Frotó la placa de un tal R. King, antiguo jugador de Gryffindor y ganador de la Copa en 1969, durante cinco minutos más antes de que esto pasara.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo? —Su tono fue burlón pero por un momento pareció que iba a preguntar otra cosa, antes de arrepentirse—. ¿Algún experimento fallido?

Rose resopló. Qué previsible. Había esperado esa pregunta por su parte durante todo el día y en cierto modo estaba sorprendida de que no se la hubiera hecho antes. Apretó los dientes, sintiendo la mirada divertida de Malfoy sobre ella. Qué le jodan, pensó. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse por lo que tipos como él pensaran.

—¿No vas a contestarme? —continuó el Slytherin. Soltó una carcajada que logró enfurecer a su compañera. Rose frotaba con tanta fuerza al maldito R. King que estaba segura de que acabarían saltando chispas—. ¿Te da vergüenza?

—Déjame en paz, Malfoy.

—Vamos —insistió él—, ¿qué pasó?¿Alguna venganza? Seguro que fue esa Paimpot, nunca le has caído bien.

—¿Y tú que sabes? —Rose se negaba a apartar los ojos de lo que estaba limpiando, intentando concentrarse para que las palabras de Malfoy no la molestaran. Sin embargo, estaba llegando a su límite.

—Oh, sé muchas cosas. Después de tanto tiempo es inevitable que me haya fijado en algunas cosas —Maldito presuntuoso…—. Entonces, ¿te pilló de espaldas o fue un ejemplo de nobleza Gryffindor y te atacó de frente? Apuesto a que fue una cobarde y ni siquiera se atrevió a dejar que te dieras la vuelta. ¿Se acercó sigilosamente a ti? —Al ver que Rose no contestaba, Malfoy dio por sí mismo con la respuesta—. Qué pena, te creía más capaz. Nunca habría imaginado que esa cabeza hueca pudiera dejarte en ridículo de esa forma…

Eso ya era el colmo.

—¡Cállate! —bramó Rose dándose la vuelta finalmente para mirar a Malfoy. Se alegró de ver que le había asustado.

—¿Por qué, te molesta? —inquirió el chico, recuperándose del momento de vulnerabilidad—. Bueno, por lo menos te queda mejor que esa horrible mecha violeta. Aunque más allá de una bolsa sobre la cabeza no hay nada que te favorezca.

— ¡Qué te calles de una vez, enorme hijo de puta!

Vale, igual estaba sobre reaccionando pero, por Merlín, estaba tan cansada de esa mierda de comentarios. Llevaba todo el día escuchando estupideces por el estilo y ya había llegado a su límite. No iba a dejar que Malfoy se burlara de ella de esa forma.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Weasley —la amenazó con los dientes apretados. Sus ojos brillaron con ira contenida.

Rose sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa, Malfoy?¿Al niño de mamá no le gusta que se metan con ella? —replicó insidiosamente. Su sonrisa macabra se amplió al ver que la furia de Malfoy aumentaba. Disfrutaba perversamente de sacarle de sus casillas fuera como fuese—. No tengo nada en contra de tu madre excepto el hecho de que te dio a luz, ¿sabes?

—Cállate…

—Eso es imperdonable para mí. No creo que hayas sido una gran aportación para el mundo.

—Weasley, hablo en serio…

—Seguramente no eres más que una _decepción_ —continuó Rose pensativamente, queriendo hacerle todavía más daño. Estaba harta de él, totalmente sobrepasada.

—¡He dicho que te calles!

El grito de Malfoy fue acompañado por el trapo que le lanzó a Rose con todas sus fuerzas. El improvisado proyectil le dio de lleno en la cara, ensuciándosela de grasa, limpiametales y polvo. Rose no se movió mientras la tela resbalaba por su rostro y se deslizaba hasta el suelo. Tenía los ojos cerrados por la mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y furia. Iba a matarle, ya era un hecho.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de controlarse para no lanzarse sobre él, pero la sonrisa arrogante y satisfecha de Malfoy acabó por destruir todo su autocontrol. Se plantó a poca distancia de Malfoy en menos de tres segundos y no dudó en saltar sobre él como si fuera un gato dando caza a su presa.

Se olvidó de que tenía una varita, seguramente mucho más efectiva que su escasa fuerza, así como de Filch, de McGonagall y de la posible expulsión, y lo estampó contra una de las vitrinas que se rompió en cientos de pequeños trozos de cristal. Malfoy hizo una mueca de dolor pero fue lo suficientemente rápido como para darle un empujón a Rose mientras esta aún se estaba recuperando. Sin embargo, la chica no pensaba darse por vencida. Sintió que caía a causa del golpe de Malfoy y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas. Rodaron por el suelo y sobre los cristales, gritando y arañándose. Ninguno de los dos veía nada más allá del otro y no había nada de romántico en ello.

El pelo de Rose, revuelto y totalmente salvaje, quedó enredado en los dedos de Malfoy que luchaba por apartarla de él. Lucharon y se amenazaron mutuamente hasta que el joven consiguió ponerse sobre ella e inmovilizarla contra el suelo. Rose se revolvió todo lo que pudo pero fue inútil. Malfoy era demasiado fuerte y la tenía totalmente atrapada.

—¿Te crees con el derecho de enfadarte? —le espetó Malfoy, atrapando sus muñecas y apretándolas contra el suelo para que Rose dejase de asestarle débiles puñetazos—. ¿Tan egocéntrica eres que no te das cuenta de lo que has dicho?

—¿Qué pasa, Malfoy, he herido tus sentimientos? —se mofó Rose, incapaz de detenerse a pesar de estar sintiéndose culpable. Analizó sus palabras y se dio cuenta de que sí, de que posiblemente le había herido.

—No sabes nada —murmuró, tan cerca de su rostro que la hizo sentir más incómoda de lo que ya estaba—. No tienes ni idea de nada.

Malfoy se levantó emanando tanto odio que Rose fue incapaz de moverse del sitio a pesar de saber que ya estaba libre. Bajó los brazos hasta dejarlos reposando a los costados, con las manos descansando flácidamente sobre su estómago. Intentaba estabilizar la respiración sin mucho éxito. Se sentía terriblemente mal. Se habían hecho mucho daño a lo largo de los años pero nunca de esa forma. Se atacaban entre ellos, física y verbalmente, pero por alguna razón, habían respetado ciertas cosas del otro. Hasta ahora.

—Malfoy, yo…

—Cállate —la interrumpió él sin mirarla—. No digas ni una palabra más y arreglemos este desastre antes de que llegue Filch o algún profesor.

Rose se levantó del suelo con dificultad. Le dolía el cuerpo. Por suerte, las capas de ropa la habían protegido de los cristales, pero habían sido tan bruscos el uno con el otro que los músculos le ardían y la cabeza le palpitaba. Se frotó las muñecas. A este paso Malfoy iba a dejar marca en cada pequeña porción de su piel.

Para cuando Filch llegó, rojo y jadeante por la aparente carrera que se había echado desde vete tú a saber dónde, Malfoy ya había reparado la vitrina y Rose había colocado los trofeos, placas y demás cosas que se habían caído. Malfoy se había curado los arañazos de los cristales por sí mismo y ella también se había adecentado un poco. Lo hizo en silencio, decidiendo que por una vez podía comportarse de forma dócil con Malfoy.

Ambos miraron a Filch con la más inocente de las expresiones, conscientes de que no sería suficiente para engañarle. Por suerte, no tenía pruebas de nada, porque la pelea y los destrozos les habrían costado, como mínimo, otro castigo. Lo más seguro era que les hubiesen expulsado. Pero oye, todo sería culpa de McGonagall que era la que había tenido la genial idea de ponerlos a trabajar juntos.

—Sé que ha pasado algo —dijo Filch apuntándoles con un dedo acusador—. Todo el castillo ha escuchado los ruidos que venían de aquí.

—Filch, por favor, que llevo mucho tiempo cumpliendo castigos —Rose esbozó una sonrisa traviesa—. Sé cómo funciona esto: no hablar, no mirar a nada ni a nadie más allá de lo que estemos limpiando, no reír, no hacer ruido, no manchar y no malgastar productos de limpieza. No hemos hecho nada. Bueno, confieso que le he mirado una vez, pero ha sido para asegurarme de que estaba limpiando.

—Tú… —murmuró el celador con la mandíbula apretada fuertemente—. Algún día… Algún día convenceré a la directora de colgarte del techo. Ya lo verás… Ya lo verán todos…

Seguía despotricando contra el mundo mucho tiempo después de haberse sentado en la desvencijada silla en la que Rose le había encontrado al llegar. Suspiró de alivio al saber que no iba a volver a estar a solas con Malfoy. Habría sido demasiado incómodo.

En vez de pensar en el sentimiento de culpa que le arañaba el pecho, se concentró en seguir limpiando durante las dos largas horas que le quedaban de castigo.

**oOo**

—¿¡Qué hiciste qué!?

Rose hizo una mueca y se encorvó tanto que parecía querer ahogarse en la sopa. El chillido de Cassandra se había escuchado en la mitad del Comedor, por lo menos. Por supuesto, la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor las miraba.

—Baja un poco la voz, ¿quieres? —replicó Rose frunciendo el ceño—. No me apetece que la mitad del colegio se entere de que fui tan cruel.

—No me vengas con esas —Cassandra les lanzó una mirada amenazadora a un grupo de chicos de quinto que las señalaban con el dedo y reían. Los cuatro se callaron inmediatamente—, porque primero, nunca te ha importado una mierda lo que digan de ti; segundo, todos _saben_ que puedes ser una perra; y tercero, te mereces que se enteren —Rose se maldijo interiormente. Cas parecía muy enfadada—. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—¡En nada! No estaba pensando en nada, como cada vez que Malfoy está a mi alrededor. Simplemente actúo —admitió Rose. Esa era una de las razones por las que odiaba a Malfoy, le hacía perder el control con demasiada facilidad—. En cualquier caso, ¿qué más te da? Es Scorpius Malfoy.

—¿Y qué? Él nunca se ha metido con tu familia, ni una vez —le recordó la muchacha, haciendo que el sentimiento de culpa que había conseguido controlar retornase con fuerza—. Y no es porque no haya tenido oportunidades. Además, y por lo que me has contado, seguramente tocaste un tema delicado.

—Sí, lo parecía.

Rose recordó el dolor que se había reflejado en sus ojos azules cuando mencionó que era una decepción. Se preguntó si Malfoy realmente lo era para sus padres, si tendrían eso en común… No, ¿en qué estaba pensando?¿Cómo iba a ser Malfoy para sus padres lo que Rose era para los suyos? El Slytherin era todo lo que debía ser: listo, buen estudiante, prefecto, encantador (aunque se resistía a la idea, se había dado cuenta de que lo era cuando no se trataba de ella), y seguramente muchas cosas más. Los señores Malfoy debían estar orgullosos, era una ridiculez pensar lo contrario.

—Creo que deberías disculparte.

—¿¡Estás loca!? —gritó Rose esta vez—. ¿Estás loca? —repitió en un tono de voz mucho más controlado—. No pienso hacer eso.

—Rose Weasley —comenzó su amiga total y absolutamente seria, mirándola a los ojos de una forma que Rose no había visto antes—, irás a disculparte con él en cuanto puedas. Te diría que lo hicieras ahora pero ni yo soy tan cruel como para humillarte delante de todos esos Slytherins, aunque debes saber que te lo mereces.

—Yo…

—Espera, déjame terminar —Cassandra levantó una mano como si quisiera detener las palabras de Rose físicamente—. Te disculparás y trabajarás con él durante los dos meses de castigo que os quedan sin una sola queja o comentario insidioso, ¿entendido?

—Cas —dijo Rose, mezclando en su tono la queja con la súplica. No quería tener que hacer eso—. ¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?

—Sí, y no hablaré contigo hasta que lo hagas.

Por primera vez en toda la mañana, Rose sonrió. Eso no se lo creía ni ella. Cassandra no aguantaría la hora de Transformaciones sin hacer por lo menos un comentario sobre el pelo de McLaggen.

—Lo que tú digas —Rose siguió sonriendo mientras masticaba la tostada, pensando en el poco tiempo que iba a durar Cas totalmente callada.

Sin embargo, la hora de Transformaciones pasó con un sorprendente mutismo por parte de su amiga. También pasaron las dos horas de Pociones y la de Defensa en silencio. Rose estaba sorprendida y molesta. Había estado segura de que Cassandra no podría quedarse callada, era de esas personas que no podían estar enfadadas más de cinco minutos, y mucho menos con Rose.

Una vez que quedó demostrado que su amiga tampoco iba a hablar durante la comida, Rose se levantó, recogió sus cosas y se marchó rumbo a la biblioteca pisando fuerte. Como ya no podía contar con tener las noches libres para hacer lo que quisiera, debía ocupar cada momento de su tiempo libre para terminar los deberes. Por suerte los martes no tenía clase por la tarde y podía invertir esas horas extra para la redacción que Fox se había encargado de mandarles y que ocuparía más de dos metros.

Llevaba alrededor de media hora escribiendo y ya estaba cansada. Le dolía la muñeca y tenía las manos llenas de tinta. Hacía un calor horrible aunque ella parecía ser la única capaz de notarlo. Rescató una goma del fondo de su mochila, se pasó los dedos por el pelo, que había empezado a recuperar su color natural durante la noche, y se hizo un moño bajo y despeinado.

—Voy a dar una vuelta —decidió finalmente.

Se levantó arrastrando la silla y varios compañeros levantaron la cabeza de los libros para mirarla con un deje de odio. Los ÉXTASIS sacaban lo peor de las personas. Rose, que era perfectamente consciente de la presión, les lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa a unos cuantos pero nadie le hizo demasiado caso. Bueno, al menos lo había intentado.

Estaba ojeando el montón de revistas de quidditch por si había alguna nueva cuando le vio. Estaba a seis estanterías de distancia, leyendo profundamente concentrado un libro del que Rose no podía ver el título. Estaba a medio camino de volver a bajar la cabeza hacia las revistas cuando recordó las palabras de Cassandra. Mientras se acercaba a Malfoy, se dijo que lo hacía por su amiga, que no volvería a hablarle si no se disculpaba, y no porque se sintiera mal por él. No, no tenía nada que ver.

—No quiero escuchar tus disculpas falsas, Weasley —dijo el Slytherin antes de que Rose hubiese tenido la oportunidad de abrir la boca—. Vuelve por dónde has venido.

Rose intentó controlar el enfado. Se dijo a sí misma que tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadado porque, al parecer, le había tocado la fibra sensible. Intentó no reír al pensarlo.

—Mira, Malfoy —comenzó, respirando profundamente—, lo siento de verdad. No quería decir lo que dije. Bueno, sí… es decir… no —Gruñó por el lío que se estaba haciendo ella sola. Malfoy ni siquiera la había mirado todavía—. Lo que quiero decir es que estaba enfadada y no pensaba en lo que decía. Llevaba toda la mañana escuchando sandeces sobre mi pelo y lo pagué contigo… Lo siento —Intentó no atragantarse con las palabras. Le costaba admitir que las burlas de sus compañeros sí hacían mella en ella, y mucho más tener que disculparse con Malfoy—. Pero debes admitir que tú no ayudaste con lo que dijiste.

—Creía que no te importaba lo que dijeran de ti —El Slytherin la estaba forzando a confesar abiertamente, y sin ningún tipo de sutilizas, que sí le importaba.

Bien, se lo merecía.

—Sí me molesta, pero prefiero ignorarlo.

Finalmente levantó la cabeza del libro. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos y Rose sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Su mirada, profunda, calculadora y ligeramente satisfecha, no auguraba nada bueno para ella. Actuando por puro instinto, Rose dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, chocando contra la estantería. Maldición. Estaba acorralada.

—Es bueno saberlo —murmuró Malfoy. Se acercó a ella, apoyando su mano justo a la izquierda de la cabeza de Rose. La otra mano se deslizó cerca de su cintura pero en ningún caso llegaron a tocarse. Malfoy se inclinó un poco más—. Me toca.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Rose con un hilo de voz.

El corazón le latía acelerado, golpeando contra sus costillas de forma dolorosa. Creyó escucharse jadear pero la idea era demasiado vergonzosa para aceptarla. Su mente sólo podía pensar en una cosa: _¿qué me está pasando?_ Tenía ganas de gritar y, a la vez, deseaba que nadie rompiese ese momento. Le daba asco estar tan cerca de él pero también…

—Me toca hacerte daño —respondió él cuando Rose ya ni se acordaba de lo que había preguntado—. Ahora sé que lo que digo puede hacerte daño. Odio ver que ni siquiera te inmutas cuando te insulto, cuando intento destruirte. Odio esa indiferencia.

—Yo…

—No —negó Malfoy—. Esta vez vas a callarte. Odio que todo te resbale. _Quiero_ hacerte daño y ahora _sé_ que puedo.

—¿Por qué?

Malfoy pareció desconcertado por un segundo. Esa era una pregunta que nunca se habían hecho antes. ¿Por qué se odiaban tanto?¿Cuándo había empezado todo esto?¿Qué era lo que habían hecho en el pasado que fuese tan imperdonable? No tenían respuestas para nada de eso. No querían tenerlas.

—Porque así todo es más sencillo.

¿Sencillo? Esa situación no tenía nada de sencilla. Toda la relación que habían tenido a lo largo de los años había sido compleja, dolorosa e incluso enfermiza. No lo entendía. No entendía a Malfoy. ¿Qué era más sencillo?

—No lo entiendo… —admitió ella, todavía hipnotizada por esos ojos profundos.

Nunca había visto los ojos de Malfoy tan de cerca. Eran azules con extrañas motas negras. Nunca había visto algo parecido. Tan grandes y brillantes. En ese momento le parecieron peligrosos y, por alguna razón, atormentados. Mierda, ¿cuándo se había convertido esto en una novela rosa?

—Claro que no lo entiendes —espetó Malfoy—. Pensaba guardarme esto pero no puedo, Weasley, y no lo voy a hacer —Tomó aire como si supiera que lo iba a necesitar. Al parecer, planeaba soltarlo todo de golpe y Rose se preparó mentalmente para resistir lo que fuese que se le venía encima—. No lo entiendes porque eres una estúpida egocéntrica incapaz de ver más allá de su nariz. Te crees que no tienes más amigos por toda esa chorrada de la joven incomprendida pero sabes que es porque nadie puede soportarte, porque eres una mala persona. Ni siquiera tu familia te soporta, tu hermano se sienta al otro lado de la mesa porque le da vergüenza que le relacionen contigo. De hecho, alguna vez le he escuchado decir que es tu primo en vez de tu hermano.

El golpe fue tan duro que si no hubiese sido por la estantería seguramente habría caído al suelo. Se sentía desfallecer. Lo peor de todo era que Rose sabía que era cierto. A nadie de su familia le gustaba estar a su alrededor. Más allá de Albus, que mantenía cortas conversaciones con ella de vez en cuando, el resto o estaban ya fuera de Hogwarts o simplemente preferían que no los relacionaran con ella. Sin embargo, nunca nadie se lo había dicho así, tan directamente.

Pero Malfoy no había terminado.

—¿Y sabes por qué?¿Sabes por qué nadie te soporta? Porque eres una horrible persona. Testaruda, estúpida y egocéntrica. Escandalosa, vaga e inútil. Tanto que nadie te quiere a su alrededor. ¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer bien, Weasley?¿Pasar una pelota por un aro? Patético, simplemente patético. Das pena, eres lo peor. ¿Y sabes por qué me odias tanto? Porque me tienes envidia.

La madera de la estantería rechinó cuando Malfoy cerró su puño con más fuerza alrededor de ella. Su mano izquierda, que hasta ese momento había permanecido a un lado de Rose, se movió hasta que sus dedos quedaron clavados en la cintura de la muchacha, acercándola hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron casi pegados, separados por unos pocos centímetros en los que sus respiraciones chocaban y se entremezclaban. Rose no se atrevió a hacer ni un solo sonido, ni un solo movimiento, hipnotizada como una polilla ante el mortal resplandor de la luz. Y sabía que estallaría en llamas en cualquier momento. Antes o después.

—Porque tú _sí_ eres una decepción para tu familia —continuaba, en un murmullo tan bajo que de no haber estado tan cerca de él, Rose no podría haber llegado a escucharle—. Tu madre ni siquiera te lleva ya al andén para despedirse de ti. Prefiere quedarse en su habitación, esperando a que los elfos le lleven el desayuno y así no tener que compartirlo contigo, ni siquiera se levanta de la cama para verte. Igual que tu padre, que te olvida cuando llegáis y sólo reza porque el tren llegue pronto para poder irse al trabajo cuanto antes. Seguramente sólo recibes una carta de tu familia cuando se enteran de que has hecho algo mal, un pequeño tropiezo que es intolerable. A veces, te llega una por tu cumpleaños, pero no todos los años, ¿verdad? No, no todos. Y no sabes si es porque se les olvida o si, por el contrario, es porque no les importa.

—Malfoy… —Rose se sentía al borde de las lágrimas. Sus palabras habían sido crudas, contundentes y resentidas, y la muchacha supo que ya no estaban hablando de ella…

—¿Qué es peor, Weasley?¿Qué es lo que te hace más daño?¿Que sea indiferencia o que sea un olvido? —Rose no se atrevió a contestar y Malfoy tampoco le dio oportunidad para ello—. Pues yo creo que las dos posibilidades te duelen. Hacen que sientas que la cabeza va a explotarte y notes que algo te araña por dentro como si estuviera decidido a hacer pedazos tu corazón. ¿Lloras por las noches, Weasley?¿Lo haces? —La apretó todavía más si es posible, acentuando sus palabras con el aumento de la fuerza. Rose le observaba, muda de miedo, asombro y pena… Sentimientos que nunca pensó que Malfoy podría llegar a inspirar en ella—. Espero que sí. Espero que te duela, ya que nada de lo que yo hago parece conseguirlo.

—Lo siento… —intentó Rose, sin saber si seguía disculpándose por lo que había dicho en la Sala de los Trofeos o por todo lo que parecía estar sufriendo.

—Cállate —espetó el chico—. No quiero que digas nada. Nunca. Olvídate de mí. Terminaremos estos dos meses de castigo y después no volveremos a mirarnos jamás. No quiero volver a escuchar tu voz en todo lo que me queda de vida, ¿entendido?

Rose estaba a punto de decir algo, cualquier cosa, cuando escucharon un chillido. Giraron la cabeza a la vez para mirar a la fuente del grito: una muy escandalizada bibliotecaria. Malfoy se apartó de ella como si de repente quemase.

—¡Par de impresentables!¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?¡Esta es una zona pública, dedicada al estudio, no a este tipo de comportamientos libidinosos! —gritó la mujer, sacudiendo su dedo índice delante de ellos. Ahora toda la biblioteca les estaba mirando. Rose gimió, consciente de lo rápido que se esparciría el rumor por el colegio—. Rose Weasley, he soportado tus insolencias durante años, ¡años, por Merlín!¡Pero esto es pasarse de la raya!¡Fuera de aquí!¡Fuera! Y tened por seguro que la directora McGonagall se enterará de esto.

Malfoy recogió su mochila del suelo y salió con rapidez, dejando a Rose para lidiar con la bibliotecaria. Tuvieron que pasar más de quince minutos antes de que la muchacha consiguiese convencer a la mujer de que no era necesario hablar con McGonagall porque no habían estado haciendo nada malo, sólo charlando, pero la mirada escéptica no abandonó su rostro en ningún momento.

Para cuando salió, Rose ya no estaba segura de qué había pasado. En realidad, no había estado segura en ningún momento… ¿Por qué Malfoy le había contado todo eso?¿Había sido un arrebato, era eso lo que pasaba cuando Scorpius Malfoy se dejaba llevar por sus emociones?¿Y qué era lo que se estaba perdiendo? Malfoy había dicho que hacerse daño mutuamente era más sencillo pero Rose no entendía cómo o qué. Mierda, no entendía absolutamente nada.

Rose se frotó la cara intentando hacer desaparecer el enorme cansancio que estaba adueñándose de su mente. Miró el pasillo vacío, preguntándose por dónde se habría ido Malfoy.

_¿En qué estás pensando?¿Qué harías si lo supieras, seguirle? ¡Estúpida!_

Decidiendo que era suficiente por una tarde, Rose se echó la mochila al hombro y se encaminó hacia la torre de Gryffindor en busca de Cassandra, la persona que la había metido en todo ese lío y, seguramente, la única capaz de aconsejarla para poder salir de él.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Lo aprecio mucho, de verdad :)


	4. Comienza el juego

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fis sin ánimos de lucro.

**N/A:** Aunque un poco más tarde de lo que creía, aquí os traigo el capítulo cuatro. Ya estamos a mitad del fic y será en los siguientes capítulo cuando veréis más roce entre Malfoy y Rose. Es algo delicado y bastante complicado para mí como escritora, conseguir que pasen de odiarse a quererse sin que las cosas parezcan demasiado precipitadas pero creo que he conseguido lo que quería hasta ahora. Este capítulo es el momento de inflexión antes de llegar a la gran encrucijada. Llegará un momento en el que Rose tendrá que elegir y es a partir de este capítulo que lo que la llevarán a tomar una decisión y no otra empieza a desarrollarse. Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos.

¡A leer!

* * *

**"Comienza el juego"**

La mañana había empezado sorprendentemente bien y, por alguna extraña razón, continuaba así. Habían llegado a tiempo a clase, habían tenido la hora de Transformaciones libre porque McLaggen estaba en la enfermería por no sé qué cosa, en la clase de Defensa había conseguido realizar un _protego _no verbal y para comer tenían pollo, y Rose _adoraba_ el pollo de Hogwarts.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Cassandra una vez que se hubieron sentado.

Habían estado discutiendo sobre la mejor forma de actuar de ahora en adelante. Rose no creía que tuviese que intervenir en cualquier tipo de riña familiar entre los Malfoy (jamás se le habría ocurrido hacerlo) y aún seguía sin entender por qué el Slytherin había compartido algo tan privado con ella. Raro… y desconcertante. ¡Odiaba estar desconcertada, joder! ¿No podría haberla humillado sin más? ¿O haberse peleado con ella a base de bien? No, Scorpius me-gusta-complicarlo-todo Malfoy no podía ser tan simple.

Rose se sintió un poco mejor al darse cuenta de que, aunque las palabras de Malfoy habían conseguido que algo parecido a la compasión naciera en su pecho, seguía odiándole tanto como siempre. Eso era bueno. Había tenido pensamientos confusos desde esa tarde en la biblioteca, líneas de pensamiento inconexas que saltaban en su mente cuando veía aparecer a Malfoy. Le había observado más de cerca, casi rozando el punto de un acosador, como si en sus hábitos diarios pudiese encontrar la confirmación de que lo que había dicho era cierto.

Peor no había nada y con el paso de las horas Rose se sentía cada vez más ridícula.

Rose suspiró y volvió a su comida, sin siquiera recordar que tenía a Cassandra esperando por una respuesta. La joven cogió un poco de kétchup con el dedo y se lo pasó a Rose por la mitad de la mejilla.

—¿¡Qué coño haces!? —gritó Rose al verse asediada por una montón más de salsa—. ¿Qué coño te chutas cuando no estoy delante, Cas?

—Odio esa manía tuya de perderte en tus pensamientos y olvidar al resto del mundo —se lamentó la muchacha sin parecer, ni por un segundo, avergonzada—. ¡Hola! —exclamó de pronto—. ¿Hay alguien en casa? Vamos, Rose, no tengo muchos amigos, no puedo permitir que los pocos que tengo se duerman despiertos.

—Nadie más que yo puede soportarte —dijo, frotándose la cara con ahínco.

—Pues igual que a ti —replicó Cas—. Por eso somos tan buenas amigas: las dos somos insoportablemente distintas al resto.

Rose soltó una carcajada pero por dentro se estaba preguntado si esa era la verdadera razón. Estaba claro que no eran unas chicas ejemplares, cierto, pero Cassandra podría haber hecho muchos más amigos de habérselo propuesto. Rose se sintió culpable de repente. ¿Y si ella era el problema?

_Sabes que es porque nadie puede soportarte, porque eres una mala persona._

Jadeó con sorpresa. Escuchar la voz de Malfoy en su cabeza se había convertido en algo recurrente desde la tarde anterior. Sin que ella lo esperara, su voz se hacía eco en su mente en los momentos más inoportunos. Todos los anteriores los había desechado sin más, dando por hecho que Malfoy no estaba siendo objetivo, pero ese no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. ¿Realmente era una mala persona? Nunca había pensado en sí misma como en alguien malo pero no podía evitar preguntarse si esa era la imagen que daba a los demás. Una mala persona a la que nadie podía soportar.

Rose, casi inconscientemente, llevó sus ojos hasta un punto determinado de la mesa. Siempre sabía dónde se sentaba, de hecho, no empezaba a comer hasta que él no llegaba. Hugo, su hermano, con el que hacía por lo menos un mes que no hablaba. Merlín. Un mes, y comían todos los días a unos metros de distancia. Un mes, y se lo encontraba tres o cuatro veces al día por los pasillos. Un mes, y le veía todos los días en la sala común. Un mes, un mes completo, y ambos vivían bajo el mismo techo. ¿En qué momento había pasado eso? Le miró, buscando al niño que la seguía a todas partes, saltando y chillando cuando Rose se decidía a contarle más cosas sobre Hogwarts. Ese había sido un buen año, recordó, su primer año en el colegio. Las cosas habían sido mucho más sencillas.

Rose se llevó una sorpresa enorme al ver, al _observar_, que su hermano _tenía_ quince años. Quince, por Merlín. Por alguna razón, Rose había seguido evocando su imagen de niño cada vez que pensaba en él, incluso cuando hablaba con él frente a frente. Y, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que ya no era un niño. De que se le había escapado de las manos.

Su pelo se había oscurecido, convirtiéndose en una mata castaña y rizada. Era mucho más alto que sus compañeros, notó Rose, pero se movía con torpeza, como si aún no se hubiese adaptado a unas extremidades que habían crecido mucho en poco tiempo. Y sonreía, sonreía muchísimo. A sus amigos y a sí mismo cuando creía que nadie le miraba. Rose quiso saber por qué sonreía tan contento aún cuando nadie hablaba de nada. Y tuvo su respuesta cuando una chica a la que no conocía, no muy guapa pero de ojos bondadosos, se sentó a su lado y estampó un beso en sus labios. Hugo tenía algo así como una novia… y Rose no había sabido nada hasta ese momento.

Estudió la manera que tenían de comportarse el uno con el otro. Se conocían, mucho. Y parecían muy cómodos el uno con el otro. Era como si llevasen mucho tiempo juntos…

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Hugo giró la cabeza en su dirección y sus ojos se encontraron. Azul sobre azul. De pronto, su hermano dejó de sonreír. Su cabeza viró tan bruscamente que Rose temió que se hubiese hecho daño. Pero no, Hugo estaba perfectamente excepto porque ya no sonreía. Parecía enfadado.

Rose bajó la cabeza también, intentando luchar contra las lágrimas que de pronto habían aparecido en sus ojos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No era nada del otro mundo, una hermana no podía atosigar a sus hermanos, quedaría como una tonta. Pero Rose sabía que no era eso lo que le molestaba, lo que dolía tanto era el rechazo que había visto en los ojos de Hugo. Un rechazo que había conseguido desarmarla.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo, Rose Weasley? Deja de ser una niña —se reprendió a sí misma en un susurro.

Levantó los ojos de nuevo y su mirada chocó, como si de un accidente de coche se tratara, con la de Malfoy, sentado justo frente a ella aunque en la mesa de los Slytherin. Sus ojos decían que sabía perfectamente lo que Rose estaba pensando, que había visto, notado, todo lo que había pasado y que se alegraba de ello.

Rose le devolvió la mirada ocultando todas sus emociones. Entonces, Malfoy sonrió y Rose se encontró sonriendo a su vez. Era un desafío, un reto. ¿Quién se haría más daño? Habían pasado años insultándose y maltratándose. Casi desde el primer día. Rose no recordaba por qué pero no le hacía falta. Ese era su último año, séptimo, y después cada uno se iría por su lado y sería entonces cuando todos se preguntarían: ¿quién ganó? Y no habría respuesta a menos que uno de ellos se retirase del juego antes del final del curso.

Y Rose estaba determinada a ganar.

—¿Y bien? —La voz impaciente de Cassandra la sacó totalmente de sus pensamientos. La miró, sin comprender qué era lo que quería de ella—. Mierda, Rose, ¿es que tienes alguna clase de trastorno?¿Tanto te cuesta mantener la atención? Cualquiera diría que estás enamorada de Malfoy por todo el caso que le haces.

—No digas tonterías, Cas —dijo Rose, haciendo una mueca de absoluto disgusto—. Eso sería asqueroso.

—Bueno…

—¿Qué? —inquirió la pelirroja al ver la sonrisa pícara de su amiga—. ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?

—¿No crees que es guapo? —susurró Cas en respuesta, acercándose tanto a ella que cualquiera diría que era secreto de Estado—. Es un idiota, eso no te lo discuto, pero…

—Pero nada —la cortó Rose. No podía creer que Cassandra estuviese diciendo esas cosas. ¿Malfoy guapo? Esa era la mayor tontería que había escuchado en su vida—. Malfoy no es nada guapo.

Cassandra la miró por lo que pudo ser una eternidad y Rose le devolvió la mirada preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga. La maldita tenía un talento natural para ocultar lo que pensaba. Incluso a Rose, la persona que más la conocía.

—Te parece guapo —soltó Cas de improviso.

—No.

—Oh, sí, te lo parece.

—No.

Cassandra se acercó a ella todavía más, tanto que sus narices casi se rozaban.

—Te parece muy, muy guapo aunque jamás lo admitirás.

Rose había tomado aire para responder con un rotundo no cuando escucharon una voz exclamando:

—¡Oh, Merlín, no lo hagáis mientras estamos comiendo!

Rose y Cassandra saltaron a la vez y se alejaron. Ambas se habían olvidado de que estaban en mitad del Gran Comedor, aunque no les hubiese importado de recordarlo, y un grupo de chicas y chicos que se sentaban cerca de ellas las miraban con cierta repulsa. Bueno, no todos, pero sí unos pocos. Oh, debían creer que estaban en mitad de una escenita súper romántica entre dos mujeres.

Rose se encogió de hombros y agarró la barbilla de Cas. Se inclinó y plantó un suave beso sobre sus labios. No lo disfrutó, ella no era lesbiana y tampoco creía que de haberlo sido lo hubiese hecho, pero sí le complacía dejar a un montón de idiotas con las bocas abiertas. Merlín, le encantaba hacer un espectáculo de todo y eso les daría algo que hablar durante semanas.

—Me encanta que seas tan espontánea —exclamó Cas, siguiéndole el juego.

Ambas soltaron unas carcajadas y siguieron comiendo.

—No voy a hacer nada —respondió Rose finalmente a la pregunta original de Cassandra—. No creo que haya que hacerlo.

—Supongo que no —convino la muchacha jugueteando con un montón de guisantes—. Es una pena que no os llevéis mejor, podrías admitir que te parece guapo.

—¡No sigas con eso, joder!

—¡Vamos, Rose, míralo bien! —la instó, obligándola a girar la cabeza para mirar la mesa de las serpientes.

Malfoy comía distraídamente, no parecía disfrutar con su pollo. Nott, sentada a su lado, charlaba animadamente con él sin parecer darse cuenta de que lo que se estaba desarrollando era más un monólogo que una conversación real. Rose se encogió de hombros, sin ver lo que Cassandra parecía intentar enseñarle.

—No veo nada más que a un niño malcriado que me arrinconó contra una estantería y me contó su vida después de insultarme —le espetó a Cassandra de forma sincera.

—Vale, lo entiendo —dijo, antes de continuar en tono conciliador—. Pero olvídate de cómo es él y _míralo_. Le has estado observando durante años pero nunca le has visto a él porque en todo en lo que puedes pensar es en lo que hace y dice —le explicó—. Malfoy es un gilipollas insufrible pero _es_ guapo.

—¿Por qué estás insistiendo tanto? Igual que cuando me dijiste que me disculpase. ¿Por qué te importa? —Rose la miró fijamente, totalmente desconcertada por el empeño que le estaba poniendo Cas. Eso no era propio de ella, no con Malfoy.

—Lo de ayer fue porque no me pareció bien lo que dijiste, aunque después de lo que me contaste sobre lo que pasó en la biblioteca no sé si debí decirlo… —Cassandra cayó un segundo, pensando en ello—. En cualquier caso, no estuvo bien y por eso insistí. Y si no fueras tan cabezota, esta discusión habría acabado hace mucho. Sólo quiero que admitas que Malfoy es guapo porque quiero darme ese gusto —Cassandra sonrió ladinamente y volvió a obligarla a mirar al chico.

Rose resopló exasperada pero hizo lo que le decía para terminar de una vez. Le observó atentamente. Tenía que concentrarse en su físico, ¿no? Bueno, como cualquier Malfoy, tenía el pelo rubio platino y llevaba el flequillo largo, tanto que le caía sobre los ojos. Rose no podía verlos desde su sitio pero recordaba su color. Azules y negros. Misteriosos. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarlos y continuó observándole. Tenía la nariz ligeramente torcida, como si se la hubiese roto en algún momento y sus labios eran muy finos y pálidos. Todo él era pálido, en realidad. En definitiva, sus rasgos eran finos y de líneas rectas, aristocráticos, supuso, aunque ella nunca había pensado en él como en alguien refinado. Malfoy era simplemente Malfoy, un chico idiota y pedante. Y ya está, nada más.

De pronto, el Slytherin levantó la mirada de su comida y, de nuevo, sus ojos se encontraron. Esos malditos ojos. Rose seguía sin poder apreciarlos realmente pero le pareció ser capaz. Como si no estuviesen sentados a metros de distancia, como si él estuviese ante ella en ese mismo instante. Como en la biblioteca, tan cerca que respiraban el mismo aire.

—No es nada guapo —murmuró tras un minuto completo, sus ojos todavía clavados en los de él—. No es nada —sentenció, deseando que Malfoy pudiese entenderla.

Se levantó de la mesa y recogió sus cosas. No quería seguir hablando con Cassandra, no quería seguir mirando a Malfoy… Sólo quería poder quitarse esos malditos ojos de la cabeza. Sus ojos y su aspecto atormentado. Sólo quería dejar de escuchar la voz de Malfoy en su cabeza y arrancar el sentimiento de pena y culpa que anidaba en su pecho. Ella era Rose Weasley y odiaba con toda su alma a Scorpius Malfoy. Siempre había sido así y siempre seguiría siéndolo.

**oOo**

Rose viró bruscamente cuando vio a una de las bludgers dirigirse hacia ella. Ese estúpido de Harry (medio mundo mágico se llamaba como sus tíos o sus padres) no estaba haciendo su trabajo y había dejado que la pelota se acercase a ella demasiado, y el otro bateador, Junior, se encontraba a medio campo de distancia. Rose maldijo en voz baja y siguió avanzando con la pelota bajo el brazo.

El partido entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor era uno de los más esperados de la temporada. Ese año eran los dos equipos que más habían sobresalido. Slytherin no ganaría ese año, era pura matemática, y Gryffindor se jugaba pasar a la final y tener una oportunidad contra Ravenclaw en ese partido. Pero los malditos Hufflepuff, esos a los que todos seguían subestimando, habían conseguido un buen equipo ese año y los cabrones se lo estaban poniendo difícil a Rose. Muy difícil.

Giró de nuevo cuando Wince se acercó a ella demasiado. El chico no la siguió y Rose no le dedicó ni un solo pensamiento más. Los aros de Hufflepuff no estaban siendo defendidos por nadie, su guardián había perdido el conocimiento gracias a una bludger especialmente certera pero eso no quitaba que les llevasen mucha ventaja. Si Hufflepuff seguía sumando puntos, los superarían numéricamente y no habría nada que hacer. Rose tenía que marcar y esa inútil de Paimpot tenía que atrapar la snitch de una maldita vez. Evelyn Paimpot nunca le había caído bien, jamás. El primer día de clase la chica le había tirado del pelo y amenazado por perder cinco puntos (Rose había empezado pronto su caída hacia abajo) y desde entonces no habían podido reconciliarse. Rose seguía perdiendo puntos y Evelyn seguía reprendiéndola por ello. Pero la maldita jugaba bien y Rose debía pensar en el equipo.

—La capitana Weasley vuelve a esquivar una bludger, no parece que los golpeadores de Gryffindor estén muy metidos en el partido… —La comentarista era una chica de cuarto de la que Rose no recordaba el nombre pero podía decir que estaba totalmente en lo cierto—. Ninguno de los buscadores parece haber visto nada aún. La capitana Weasley se la pasa a Potter que se la pasa Bloom. Price intenta cortar el pase pero la quaffle vuelve limpiamente a la capitana de los leones. Está cerca de los aros, parece que va a lanzar y…

Rose lo vio todo con claridad antes que nadie. Wince creía que no se había dado cuenta pero la leona sabía perfectamente que estaba sobre ella, preparado para cortar el lanzamiento y actuar como guardián. Rose levantó el brazo derecho, haciendo el amago de lanzar, y con el izquierdo le hizo una señal a Lily, su prima, que jugaba junto a ella como cazadora. De todos los Weasley, las únicos que habían entrado en el equipo de quidditch de cualquiera de las casas habían sido las dos que jugaban en ese momento: Rose y Lily, ambas como cazadoras.

Rose lanzó débilmente la pelota justo en el momento en el que Wince comenzaba a bajar creyendo que se dirigía a cortar el lanzamiento. En un segundo, Rose supo todo lo que Wince imaginaba. El chico creía que agarraría la quaffle entre sus manos y se lanzaría a un contraataque, que él y sus compañeras, las gemelas Brook, harían una jugada excelente y llevarían a su equipo un paso más hacia la victoria. Un segundo en el que Rose sintió pena por él porque no iba a permitir que eso pasara.

Rose vio el momento exacto en el que Lily aparecía desde abajo, pasando a poca distancia de su cuerpo, y cogía la quaffle ante la mirada desconcertada de Wince. Lily no se detuvo ni un segundo y lanzó hacia uno de los aros totalmente desprotegidos.

—La capitana no ha lanzado la pelota con suficiente fuerza y… ¡Oh, mirad eso! ¡Lily Potter se ha hecho con la quaffle y la pasa por el aro! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor!

Rose gritó con todas sus fuerzas y ambas primas cruzaron una sonrisa. El quidditch unía el mundo.

—¡Parece que los buscadores han visto la snitch! —Rose dejó de respirar mientras sus ojos buscaban a Paimpot desesperadamente. En efecto, ella y Hester, buscador de Hufflepuff, se elevaban cada vez más y más alto en dirección al cielo—. Parece que vuelan a la par… Hester toma ventaja, alarga el brazo, la buscadora de Gryffindor presiona a su escoba y… ¡Caen en picado! Parece que les ha tocado una snitch juguetona.

Rose dejó de prestar atención al percatarse de que Wince había aprovechado para lanzarse contra los aros mientras todos estaban distraídos. Sandra Wood, guardiana, estaba sola contra el cazador. Rose obligó a su escoba a ir todo lo rápido que podía. Aceleró hasta que todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso pero supo que no llegaría. Wince lanzó y… Sandra no llegó a tiempo. La quaffle pasó limpiamente por el aro justo en el momento en el que la tribuna de Hufflepuff se levantaba a gritando. Hester había cogido la snitch. Hufflepuff había ganado.

Rose se quedó estática en la escoba mirando alrededor como si fuese la primera vez que veía el estadio. Hufflepuff y Slytherin se habían levantado, todo gritos y clamores a los jugadores de amarillo. Slytherin odiaba lo suficiente a Gryffindor como para aclamar a los tejones. Ravenclaw aplaudía, unos con más ánimos que otros, pero lo hacían. Entonces, sus ojos se dirigieron a la marea roja. Rose no podía ver a sus compañeros de equipo, no les prestaba atención, pero sí veía a los Gryffindor de las tribunas. Todos se lamentaban, algunos aplaudían a los ganadores sin mucho ánimo, pero la derrota estaba pintada en sus rostros.

Y Rose supo que nunca olvidaría esa expresión.

Había deseado tanto ganar. Había estado segura de que lo conseguiría. Llevaba años luchando por el título, desde que entró en el equipo, en realidad, y creyó que ese era su año. Séptimo sería el año en el que por fin llevaría la Copa a su Casa. Pero no… No lo había hecho y ya no tendría oportunidad. Igual no era tan buena jugadora como creía, igual…

No quedaba nadie en los vestuarios cuando Rose llegó. Ninguno había querido quedarse a escuchar las palabras vacías que su capitana tenía preparadas para esas ocasiones y Rose lo agradeció porque todo discurso de ánimo se había evaporado de su mente. Estuvo mucho tiempo bajo la ducha controlando el sentimiento de decepción y derrota que le corría por las venas. Aunque lo intentó, el agua nunca podría haberse llevado todo eso que se escondía bajo su piel.

* * *

Mientras Rose subía hacia el castillo, dos jóvenes charlaban bajo la tenue luz de unas velas parpadeantes. Sus voces eran bajas y permanecían semiocultas en un rincón oscuro de una de las tantas aulas desocupadas del colegio. Desnudas y entrelazadas como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

—Pobre Rose, debe de estar pasándolo mal —decía Cassandra a su interlocutora.

—Sí, es una buena jugadora pero no ha tenido suerte con el equipo —respondió la chica—. Yo sólo habría salvado a Potter y a Wood pero vi las pruebas así que puedo decir que era el mejor equipo que podría haber conseguido. Ha hecho un gran trabajo pero si hechas cuentas…

—Sí, sí —la interrumpió Cas—. No me aburras con quidditch, sólo me lamentaba por Rose. No va a haber quién la soporte esta semana.

—No digas eso.

—Venga, la quiero mucho pero eso no quita que vaya a ser jodido —se defendió con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Cassandra se removió un poco, incómoda. La fría y dura piedra raspaba su espalda desnuda y la arenilla del suelo le provocaba un molesto picor. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna intención de moverse, demasiado feliz teniendo la cabeza de su acompañante sobre su pecho y las hebras negras de su pelo entre los dedos.

—Siempre es tan cabezota… —seguía lamentándose Cas.

—Te entiendo, Scorpius es igual —La chica entrelazó sus dedos con los de Cassandra y depositó un suave beso en sus nudillos—. No les entiendo, ¿sabes? Toda esa relación que han tenido a lo largo de los años… Scorpius está convencido de que cuanto más daño le haga, antes podrá quitársela de la cabeza. Está convencido de que la odia.

—En realidad creo que se odian —dijo Cassandra, observando el techo pensativamente, disfrutando de los labios de la chica contra su piel.

—¿Qué? Pensé que tú… —comenzó pero Cas la cortó antes de que pudiese continuar.

—No es eso lo que quiero decir. Hay una línea muy fina entre el odio y el amor, como nosotras —Cassandra se detuvo un segundo y sonrió felizmente—. Y ellos no se dan cuenta de nada. No lo ven, no quieren hacerlo.

—Seguirán haciéndose daño, ¿verdad?

—Lo harán —sentenció Cassandra con tristeza—. Lo harán y cuando se den cuenta de lo que pasa, será demasiado tarde.

Cassandra enredó sus piernas en las de la otra chica, sintiendo su piel suave rozándose, cálida y tranquilizadora. La colocó a horcajadas sobre ella y se irguió para perderse una vez más en los labios invitadores de Zoé Nott.

* * *

Ahora mismo estoy aterrorizada. De verdad. No sé qué pensaréis sobre la relación de estas dos y espero no haberla cagado totalmente. Me he pensado mucho si subir o no este capítulo tal y como lo escribí en su momento, hace como dos o tres semanas. Pero me he dicho que no iba a quitar algo que escribí en un momento de total inspiración y que tanto me gusta. Fue una idea repentina, la pensaron mis dedos y no mi cabeza porque nació mientras escribía pero me encantó. Las veo en mi cabeza y no puedo evitar que me guste que estas dos estén juntas así que no lo voy a cambiar a pesar de que posiblemente pierda muchos lectores. En fin, ya me diréis lo que os parece con los reviews :D

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de responder (exámenes, exámenes y más exámenes) pero lo iré haciendo poco a poco :)


	5. De relaciones y revolcones

**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

**N/T: **¡Hola! Vaya, cuánto tiempo. Siento mucho el tiempo de espera pero he tenido un problema con el ordenador además de un montón de exámenes así que ni siquiera he tocado el portátil. Me alegro de estar de vuelta.

Como compensación por el tiempo, os traigo un capítulo largo, el más largo hasta ahora, y con una pequeña sorpresa al final. Espero de verdad que os guste. Me ha entristecido un poco la bajada de reviews pero estaba mentalizada para ello. Entiendo que no avisé de que iba a haber una relación chica/chica, pero era algo que, aunque ya lo tenía escrito, no lo tenía decidido. Al final sí lo subí y entiendo que haya personas que no les gusta.

En fin, ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

**"De relaciones y revolcones"**

Iba a matar a alguien. _Tenía_ que hacerlo o reventaría. La presión era demasiado grande y los exámenes estaban demasiado cerca. Rose intentaba no estar nerviosa, ni preocupada ni nada de nada. No quería que la gente pensara que los É.X.T.A.S.I.S le importaban aunque sólo fuese un poco, porque _de verdad_ que no eran importantes. Para ella, al menos. No podían ser mucho peores que los T.I.M.O.S, se decía continuamente. Pero lo eran, vaya que sí. Rose no podía creer la importancia que les estaba dando, no pegaba nada con su carácter, pero su propio cuerpo acusaba la tensión. Quedaba un total de tres meses para los exámenes y cada vez se levantaba más cansada y adolorida aunque sin estar segura de dónde provenía la molestia. Su cabeza estaba a reventar de números, fechas y palabras de significado incierto. Más de una vez se había encontrado a sí misma mirando hacia un punto indeterminado de la pared, tratando de resolver mentalmente ese problema que habían visto en la última clase de Aritmancia o elaborando una poción de las solían caer en el examen.

Y luego estaba el tema de Malfoy.

Los castigos habían continuado sin más imprevistos. Malfoy no la hablaba y ella no hablaba a Malfoy. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. La semana anterior, por ejemplo, Malfoy le había lanzado un _flipendo _haciéndola caer sobre macetas de geranios con colmillos y Rose le había llamado de todo… Aunque quizás eso no se pudiese contar como una conversación. En cualquier caso, la ronda de castigos estaba sacando lo peor de ella y eso era decir mucho. Las noches levantada hasta las dos o las tres de la mañana (dependiendo de lo que tuvieran que hacer) se notaban y el tiempo invertido en ellas también. Su rutina se había transformado sensiblemente para adaptarse a los castigos. Después de las clases no podía hacer otra cosa que ir a la biblioteca a terminar los ensayos y estudiar, o meterse en cualquier aula abandonada para practicar con la varita. Cosas que normalmente haría por la noche. Por suerte, la temporada de quidditch había acabado para Gryffindor aunque aún siguiera sabiéndole mal.

Rose respiró hondo y cerró los ojos intentando desconectar del problema que tenía entre manos aunque sólo fuese por un segundo. Aritmancia le hacía perder la paciencia con una rapidez increíble. Tras una última respiración profunda y una débil frase de ánimo por parte de su cerebro se lanzó al ataque de nuevo. El maldito problema no tenía sentido. ¡Es que no había por dónde cogerlo, joder!

—¿Todavía sigues con eso? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Rose dio un pequeño gritito que, por suerte para su reputación de perra sin sentimientos, nadie escuchó. Cassandra se rió bajito de ella y se sentó en la silla vacía que había a su lado. Rose le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras la muchacha se balanceaba peligrosamente sobre las patas traseras de la silla.

—Sí, sigo con esto —respondió agria e innecesariamente—. Y todo porque cierta persona no quiere dejarme copiarlo.

—¿Me acusas de algo? —Cassandra le dio el toque justo de inocencia tanto a su voz como a sus ojos, pero la sonrisa socarrona estropeaba el efecto. Ante el ceño fruncido de su amiga, Cas suspiró, aunque no se le borró la sonrisa—. Vamos, Rosie, ¿cómo vas a aprender si te dejo copiar?

—No es copiar, es analizar el desarrollo del problema y su solución por medio de un ejemplo ya resuelto —argumentó la pelirroja, con una sonrisa autosuficiente—. Y no me llames Rosie, es como me llama James y lo odio.

Cassandra puso los ojos en blanco pero no discutió más.

—Bueno, veo que vas a seguir con esto así que me iré a dar una vuelta. Total, yo ya lo tengo todo terminado.

Rose se despidió de ella con algo de resentimiento burbujeando en su cabeza. Esa maldita capaz de llevarlo todo al día… Merlín, cómo la envidiaba. A ella también le gustaría ser capaz de ponerse todos los días a estudiar un rato o tener la paciencia para hacer redacciones larguísimas y bien hechas. Pero no, ella tenía que ser del tipo vago, de las que dejan todo para el último minuto y están todo el día agobiadas por el tiempo. En fin, qué se le va a hacer.

Soltando un ruido de desesperación, Rose continuó con su trabajo. No tardó más de quince minutos en darse cuenta de que jamás podría resolverlo. Como venía haciendo repetidamente desde enero, reparó la pluma que tenía entre las manos por décima vez ese día y empezó a guardar los libros y pergaminos que ocupaban toda una mesa de la biblioteca. Mientras se echaba la mochila al hombro se preguntaba adónde podría haber ido Cas. Desde hacía como dos o tres meses su amiga desaparecía durante horas y Rose no tenía ni idea de dónde se metía. Suspiró, decidiendo que subiría a la torre para dejar allí sus cosas y luego la buscaría.

Cuando llegó, la sala común estaba llena de alumnos ocupados en distintas actividades. Los más jóvenes se dedicaban a charlar, jugar al snap o a hacer los deberes relajadamente, mientras que los de quinto en adelante, los pocos que no se habían marchado a la pacífica biblioteca, enterraban la nariz en los enormes libros de texto. El panorama de sus compañeros se le antojó un poco deprimente.

Una vez que hubo sorteado a un grupo de segundo especialmente nutrido y entusiasmado con su partida de snap explosivo, Rose subió a la habitación de las chicas de séptimo que, por desgracia, no estaba vacío. Los sonidos reveladores que llegaban hasta Rose desde detrás de las cortinas de la cama de Paimpot casi la hacen vomitar. No estaba segura de que estuviese sola o acompañada pero tampoco se detuvo a averiguarlo. Soltó su mochila silenciosamente y huyó de la escena preguntándose cómo era posible que Paimpot no se hubiese molestado en echar un simple encantamiento silenciador a su cama.

—¿Cómo voy a poder dormir sabiendo lo que ha pasado en esa cama? —se lamentó mientras cruzaba la sala común con rapidez.

De vuelta en el pasillo, donde el aire fresco corría sin reparos, Rose recordó cuál era su objetivo principal además de elucubrar sobre su archienemiga y sus relaciones sexuales… o la falta de ellas, tal vez. Aún no había decidido si lo que había escuchado era una cosa u otra. Tampoco creía que llegase algún día a preocuparse por ello.

—¡Señorita Weasley! —Rose se dio la vuelta casi asustada al escuchar la voz de McGonagall. En los últimos tiempos, la presencia de la directora sólo significaba cosas desagradables—. Qué bien que me la encuentre, así me ahorro un pergamino.

Genial, otro castigo. Rose no estaba segura de haber hecho algo malo en los últimos días, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para pensar en cosas malas que hacer, pero lo más seguro era que hubiese llevado a cabo alguna broma sólo por puro hábito y ni haberse enterado. Ante la duda, mejor preguntar.

—¿Qué he hecho ahora?

—No ha hecho nada, señorita Weasley —la informó McGonagall. Rose frunció el ceño, confusa. Si no había hecho nada que mereciese un castigo, ¿qué leches podía querer de ella la directora? —. Ha habido un cambio en el castigo de esta noche, eso es todo.

—Un cambio —repitió Rose, volviendo a estar a la defensiva—. ¿Qué clase de cambio?

—El profesor Longbottom no podrá hacerse cargo de vosotros esta noche, iréis con Hagrid.

Oh, no. No, no, no. Todo menos eso. Rose sabía lo que Hagrid iba a querer hacer. Estaba muy claro. Los llevaría al Bosque Prohibido, de noche y a buscar vete tú a saber qué bicho_ adorable_ y potencialmente mortífero. No, su vida era una mierda pero no lo suficiente como para suicidarse de esa forma. ¡Y con Malfoy para rematar! El bosque la acojonaba, era de las pocas cosas que le daban verdadero miedo. Lo veía por las noches desde la ventana de la torre, con las copas de los árboles creando una alfombra casi negra y la niebla arremolinándose en la linde. A veces, bandadas de pájaros salían volando de pronto y Rose imaginaba toda clase de monstruos asustando a las aves. No podía entrar ahí con _Malfoy_, simplemente no podía. Eso sí sería exponerse.

—No me ponga esa cara, señorita Weasley —la advirtió la mujer al ver la cara de Rose, mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y negación, total negación—. No habrá cambios, nadie más quiere estar con ustedes dos más tiempo del necesario.

—¡Eh! —se quejó la muchacha, olvidando todo recato—. Eso es un poco insultante, profesora.

—Bueno, es la reputación que se han ganado —replicó McGonagall.

La cara de indignación de Rose debió de resultarle graciosa a la directora porque estaba claro que le estaba costando horrores no echarse a reír. Con una extraña sonrisa, la mujer se despidió y dejó a Rose a solas con el desánimo. Fantástico, ese día estaba resultando ser fantástico.

Rose gruñó un montón de palabras ininteligibles hasta para ella pero cargadas de mal humor. ¿Qué era esa cosa tan importante que tenía que hacer el profesor Longbottom que no pudiese dejar para otra noche? No era justo… Y todo era culpa de Malfoy, como siempre. Si él no la hubiese entretenido en ese pasillo, McGonagall no la habría pillado, y de haberlo hecho, él no habría estado presente así que no tendrían que hacer nada juntos. Seguro que también era culpa suya que Longbottom no pudiese estar con ellos esa noche aunque de una forma tan indirecta y astuta que nadie más que ella se podría dar cuenta. Sí, seguro.

Rose se detuvo en mitad del pasillo. No quería tener que recorrer todo el maldito castillo así que antes de ir a ningún sitio era mejor que pensase dónde podría estar Cas. No había dicho nada de estudiar ni de practicar con la varita así que no era seguro que estuviese en alguna de las aulas abandonadas que usaban para practicar. Tampoco había dicho nada de mandar una carta o algo por el estilo así que la lechucería quedaba descartada. La torre de Gryffindor no, ella venía de allí y no la había visto. La verdad, ni idea de dónde podría estar. Rose hizo una lista mental de lugares posibles ya que Cassandra no había dado pistas: la cocina, la torre de Ravenclaw (por alguna razón a Cas le gustaba charlar con el águila que guardaba la puerta), la sala de juegos (que ellas mismas habían hecho a escondidas de los profesores), el Gran Comedor y el lago.

Primero, y ya que era lo que estaba más cerca, subió a la torre de Ravenclaw que tenía demasiadas escaleras para su gusto. No la encontró allí así que se pasó por la sala de juegos que estaba sólo un piso más abajo. Tampoco. En la cocina no la habían visto y el Gran Comedor estaba desierto. La buscó por el lago y alrededores, pensando que quizás había salido a dar un paseo o a bañarse ya que el día invitaba a hacerlo. Pero nada. No había rastro de Cassandra y Rose empezó a preocuparse. Igual se había escapado a Hogsmade por uno de los pasadizos pero no la creía capaz de irse sin avisarla al menos. Con exámenes o sin ellos, Rose no se perdería una salida clandestina y Cassandra lo sabía.

Soltando un ruido exasperado, Rose se dejó caer en la hierba fresca. Ese era su lugar favorito de todo Hogwarts después del campo de quidditch. Era una simple porción de hierba, a orillas del lago y rodeada de matorrales que la ocultaban de la vista del resto del mundo. Ahí, bajo la sombra del enorme árbol que tenía como único acompañante, podía imaginar que no había nadie más que ella en el mundo. Nadie la molestaba ahí. No había palabras hirientes ni miradas decepcionadas, no había exámenes o profesores molestos, no había ningún Malfoy. Nada. Absolutamente nada.

—Debería venir aquí más a menudo —se dijo en voz alta, mirando los trazos de cielo que dejaban ver las ramas.

—¡Oh, maldita sea! ¿Es que no hay un solo sitio en ese jodido colegio en el que pueda estar solo?

Rose se irguió hasta quedar en una posición sentada cuando escuchó esa voz tan conocida. Hacía mucho que no hablaban pero jamás podría olvidar algo de él. Hugo la miraba con el ceño fruncido, rojo por el enfado y con los puños apretados. Rose sabía que no estaba enfadado con ella, de haberlo estado ni siquiera seguiría ahí parado. Cogiendo aire, Rose dijo:

—¿Por qué no te sientas y me dices que bicho te ha picado esta vez? —¿Por qué nunca le salía ser amable con su hermano? Lo había dicho como si la presencia de Hugo la molestase cuando en realidad no era así, al menos no del todo. Viendo la reticencia del muchacho, Rose lo intentó de nuevo—: Venga, cuéntame qué te pasa.

Hugo suspiró y se sentó con la espalda contra el árbol. Se quedó en silencio, mirando los reflejos del sol en el lago. Los días eran cada vez más largos y el sol se estaba empezando a hacer notar. La primavera ese año había sido especialmente lluviosa y las flores, el lago, la hierba, todo relucía bajo el astro rey. El apartamento en el que vivían en Londres no tenía ni terraza así que eran raros los momentos en los que podía ver tanta naturaleza junta, ni siquiera la Madriguera se podía comparar a la exuberancia de los jardines de Hogwarts.

—He peleado con Ashley —dijo Hugo tras el largo silencio que Rose no había querido interrumpir—. Estoy muy agobiado con los T.I.M.O.S y ya casi no paso tiempo con ella y, bueno, se ha enfadado porque no he podido pasar el día con ella como le prometí.

—¿Por qué no has podido? —le preguntó Rose con curiosidad. Hugo no era de los que rompían sus promesas, o esa era la idea que tenía ella de su hermano.

—¿No me vas a preguntar nada de Ashley? —inquirió el chico a su vez, intrigado por la aparente pasividad de Rose.

Rose suspiró. ¿Cómo explicarle que le había estado observando desde que le vio con ella en el Gran Comedor? Ahora lo sabía todo de Ashley: estaba en cuarto, era Gryffindor, hija de muggles, salía con su hermano desde hacía cuatro meses y sus mejores amigas eran dos chicas que solían mirar con algo de miedo a Rose aunque ella no sabía por qué; le gustaba mucho el chocolate y nunca se había saltado las normas o, por lo menos, nunca la habían pillado haciéndolo.

—No, no importa —respondió Rose sin dar más explicaciones—. ¿A ti te gusta?

—Mucho. —musitó Hugo con algo de duda, seguramente avergonzado por tener esa conversación con su hermana.

—Entonces está bien.

Rose no podía creer que de verdad estuviese charlando con su hermano sobre su novia tan tranquilamente. Casi parecía que habían vuelto a los viejos tiempos, tirados en el césped mal cortado y lleno de gnomos de la Madriguera después de un partido de quidditch. Igual no era cierto lo que había dicho Malfoy, igual era culpa suya no tener más comunicación con su familia.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi hermana? —bromeó Hugo aunque parecía capaz de robar veritaserum del armario de la profesora Fox para comprobar que no fuese otra persona.

—Cállate —Rose le dio un empujón amistoso y se giró para sentarse al estilo indio frente a su hermano—. Tengo diecisiete años, ya soy una mujer adulta.

—Eso no se lo cree nadie —refutó él, sacándole la lengua.

Rose rió, imitando su mueca.

—Bueno, volvamos a tu problema —dijo—. No me has respondido, ¿por qué no pudiste pasar el día con ella?

—Estuve hablando con Neville —confesó, haciendo una mueca graciosa—. Intentaba convencerle para que me diese alguna clase particular. Ya sabes lo mal que se me da Herbología.

Rose no dijo nada pero la verdad es que no había tenido ni idea hasta ese momento de qué era lo que se le daba bien o mal a su hermano.

—Creo que los dos estáis estresados —comenzó lentamente—. En cuarto no hay tanta presión como en quinto pero seguramente ella también está agotada. Deberías sentarte a hablar con ella tranquilamente e intentar pasar al menos un par de horas al día juntos.

—Ya como con ella —murmuró penosamente.

—Por favor, Hugo, comer no cuenta.

Hugo suspiró y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte. Rose sonrió contenta de haberle dado un consejo a su hermano que podría ayudarle. No era una especialista en relaciones ni nada por el estilo pero esa parecía ser la opción más lógica. Rose seguía sonriendo cuando, de repente, Hugo la miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Y a ti qué tal te va con… con todo?

Rose no pasó por alto ese pequeño momento de duda y supo que lo que su hermano quería saber no tenía nada que ver con los exámenes. Malfoy, cómo no, tenía que estar presente de alguna forma.

—No me va mal con el tema del lameculos, si es eso lo que quieres saber —respondió la muchacha agriamente.

—No tienes que poner esa cara… —se quejó débilmente—. Sólo quería saber si, bueno… si son ciertos los rumores.

Rose frunció el ceño. Sabía perfectamente cuáles eran esos rumores. Desde lo que pasó en la biblioteca, medio castillo estaba convencido de que Malfoy y ella tenían _algo. _Una relación a escondidas, llena de pasión y todas esas cosas que salían en las novelas rosas. Todos hablaban de lo romántico que era que se tuvieran que esconder para que sus respectivas familias, enfrentadas desde hacía generaciones, no se enteraran de su amor. Se habían convertido en el Romeo y Julieta del colegio y a Rose le empezaba a joder. Si no había maldecido a nadie aún era porque no podía tener más problemas.

—Quiero decir, pensé que odiabas a Malfoy —continuó Hugo ante la falta de respuesta de Rose, que se había perdido en sus pensamientos como era su costumbre—. Además —Su tono de voz cayó tanto que Rose se encontró inclinándose para escuchar lo que tenía que decir—, ¿tú no eras lesbiana?

Fue entonces cuando Rose soltó la carcajada más exuberante de todo el año. ¿En serio su hermano le estaba preguntando eso? No dudaba de que Hugo no le echaría en cara su orientación sexual, fuera cual fuera, pero su cara, su tono, todo había sido demasiado gracioso. Parecía que estaba preguntándole si era verdad que existían los extraterrestres.

—No —contestó tras el ataque de risa—. No soy lesbiana, la gente sólo lo piensa por algunos de mis comentarios, mi actitud.

—Ya —Hugo la miró atentamente, seguramente buscando la mentira en sus ojos—. Sabes que no pasaría nada si…

—¡Qué no soy lesbiana! —le gritó, todavía riendo pero con la intención de que le quedase muy claro.

Hugo le sonrió y se acomodó mejor contra el tronco del árbol. Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Rose se preguntaba si él también estaría sorprendido de haber tenido una conversación tan normal con ella. Había sido sólo casualidad, igual Hugo también había encontrado ese lugar en algún momento y lo tenía como propio. Eso explicaría su saludo tan poco convencional.

—Hugo, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Él no abrió los ojos, se limitó a asentir y a Rose le bastó con eso—. ¿Es verdad que le has dicho a algunas personas que soy tu prima y no tu hermana?

Eso consiguió llamar su atención. Hugo abrió los ojos inmediatamente y la miró con tal sorpresa y confusión que Rose intuyó que no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando. ¿Malfoy había mentido?

—Yo nunca he dicho eso —afirmó con total convencimiento—. Me lo han preguntado alguna vez porque, aparte de los rizos, no nos parecemos mucho, pero siempre digo la verdad. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Sólo fue algo que escuché —medio mintió Rose.

—Pues escuchaste una mentira —Hugo parecía algo molesto y empezó a arrancar la hierba como hacía cuando era pequeño y tenía una pataleta. Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren, pensó Rose—. Bueno, da igual —dijo finalmente—. Me tengo que ir. Quiero hablar con Ashley antes de la cena.

—Claro, buena suerte —Rose sonrió—. Ah, y si ves a Cas, dile que mueva su culo hasta aquí. La he buscado por todas partes.

—¿Le has preguntado a Nott? —preguntó Hugo, ganándose una mirada totalmente desconcertada por parte de su hermana—. Es que no… ¿Es que no lo sabes? Las he visto hablando más de una vez, parecen muy cercanas.

Rose frunció el ceño, confusa. ¿Nott y Cassandra? ¿Cuándo? O mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo? En serio, Cassandra no tenía los mismos problemas que ella con los Slytherins, producto de la influencia paterna, siendo sinceros, pero tampoco era _amiga_ de ellos. ¡Y Zoé Nott! ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Y por qué Cas no le había dicho nada?

—¿He dicho algo malo? —Hugo parecía algo culpable, como si no estuviese seguro de que hubiese sido buena idea decírselo a Rose—. No me parecía…

—No te preocupes, Hugo —le tranquilizó—. No pasa nada, sólo me he sorprendido. No lo sabía —añadió pensativamente.

—Bueno, yo me tengo que ir —Habiéndose dado la vuelta, Hugo se detuvo, dudó y finalmente se volvió para mirar a su hermana—. Muchas gracias, Rose. Me he divertido.

Rose sonrió, olvidándose por un momento de Cassandra y su misteriosa y nueva amiga. Observó a Hugo mientras desaparecía sin darle oportunidad de responder, sintiéndose mucho mejor consigo misma que hacía menos de media hora. Le gustaba saber que había dado un paso hacia la reconciliación con su hermano. Pero ahora tenía dos cosas sin resolver entre manos: por un lado, el tema de Cas y, por otro, la mentira de Malfoy. Como Cassandra seguía en paradero desconocido, decidió que era el momento de enfrentarse a Malfoy muy seriamente.

**oOo**

Scorpius se estiró, notando los músculos tensos después de pasar horas estudiando en la biblioteca. La bibliotecaria, madame Horton, no le había quitado ojo desde que se sentó en la silla, y cuando Weasley entró se dedicó a pasearse alrededor de ellos sin descanso. La tonta de Gryffindor no se había dado cuenta de nada, Scorpius dudaba de que le hubiese notado siquiera, pero él era demasiado observador como para pasarlo por alto. Había sido molesto pero la bibliotecaria no era nada en comparación con Zoé.

La joven Nott y él eran amigos desde pequeños. Habían pasado los veranos y las fiestas juntos desde que eran unos bebés con pañales y el colegio sólo significó un paso más allá en su relación. Habían pasado en poco tiempo de ser unos amigos de vacaciones a convertirse en íntimos. Ambos sabían que sus respectivas familias esperaban que fueran algo más que amigos en un futuro pero ninguno de los dos había estado nunca interesado. A Zoé le interesaban más los calderos que las varitas, por decirlo de una forma sutil, y a él… Bueno, él tenía sus propios intereses.

—¡Scorpius! —canturreó antes de sentarse a su lado en la biblioteca. Madame Horton les miró mal antes de encaminarse hacia su mesa pero Zoé no le hizo ningún caso—. ¿No es este un día maravilloso?

—Sí —dijo, con un marcado tono sarcástico—, rodeado de libros, pergaminos y mapas celestes.

Zoé hizo un mohín, al parecer nada contenta con que llegase él a aguarle el día. Sin embargo, la sonrisa volvió rápido a su rostro y se inclinó con curiosidad sobre los mapas que Scorpius estaba estudiando.

—¿Por qué seguiste con Astronomía si la odias? —preguntó, no por primera vez.

—Por molestar a mi padre, ya lo sabes —contestó Scorpius, añadiendo el nombre de Hydra en uno de los muchos mapas—. Quería que cogiese Runas, le mandé a la mierda.

Zoé suspiró, seguramente pensando que no debería ser así con sus padres. Sólo que ella no tenía que vivir con ellos así que no podía entenderlo. Su padre siempre ponía una sonrisa encantadora cuando había invitados, era todo palabras amables y desenfadadas conversaciones. Pero cuando las puertas se cerraban, la pena envolvía su cuerpo y ya nada era suficientemente bueno. La casa no era lo suficientemente luminosa ni grande, la comida no estaba lo suficientemente caliente o sabrosa, el jardín no estaba lo suficientemente lleno de flores, él no era lo suficientemente exitoso y Scorpius no tenía el suficiente talento. Nada era suficiente.

—Eres demasiado duro —musitó Zoé, expresando lo que pensaba en voz alta y a sabiendas de que era un tema delicado para Scorpius—. Tu padre lo ha pasado muy mal con la enfermedad de tu madre y sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, lo sabes.

Scorpius no dijo nada, no había nada que decir. Su madre había caído enferma hacía cuatro años, los medimagos no sabían qué le pasaba y no podían ayudarla. Y Scorpius cada año estaba más enfadado sin ni siquiera saber por qué. Creía que su ira iba contra el mundo pero, en cambio, la dirigía a sus padres como si su sola voluntad pudiese curar a su madre. Si hacía suficiente ruido, si gritaba y pataleaba suficiente, entonces ella volvería a tener fuerzas para levantarse de la cama y su padre no evitaría sus ojos, del mismo color azul que los de Astoria. Entonces, todo sería como antes. Sus padres le abrazarían en el andén y le mandarían cartas todas las semanas. Todo sería mejor y más sencillo. Pero no estaba funcionando y la ira de Scorpius, con los años, se iba desinflando.

—Oye —le llamó Zoé con la intención de cambiar de tema—, ¿no te parece que Rose está teniendo problemas con lo que sea que está haciendo?

Scorpius levantó la vista y miró a la muchacha, sentada a dos mesas. Se había sentado mirando hacia donde estaban ellos así que Scorpius podía ver cada uno de sus movimientos. Con su pelo rojo y salvaje recogido en un moño descuidado, mantenía los ojos fijos en el pergamino que tenía ante ella. De pronto, partió su pluma por la mitad, lo que le hizo reír. Sí, debía estar teniendo problemas y cualquiera que la conociera la mitad que él podría imaginarse por qué. Aritmancia, seguro.

—Me parece que sí y me alegro enormemente —le aseguró, volviendo a sus mapas.

—No mientas —se quejó Zoé—. No puede alegrarte verla molesta cuando te gus…

—Ni se te ocurra volver a decirlo —la advirtió Scorpius antes de que pudiese terminar la frase. Esa era la razón por la que había evitado pasar mucho tiempo con ella en los últimos meses—. Sabes que no es verdad.

—No, tú te has convencido de que no es verdad pero yo estoy segura de que te gusta. Desde hace años, además.

Scorpius gruñó y sus ojos viajaron hasta Weasley contra su voluntad. Mirarla cuando ella no le veía se había convertido en un hábito con el tiempo, eso era cierto. Le gustaba la forma en que se tiraba de un mechón de pelo cuando estaba concentrada o la forma en que se mordía el labio cuando algo la ponía nerviosa. También le gustaba el brillo de su pelo en verano, cuando el sol estaba alto y llevaba esa marea roja suelta. Y no podía negar que le encantaba tenerla alrededor y molestarla, ver cómo sus ojos se encendían e intentaba siempre ser la mejor. Nunca se rendía y eso era algo que Scorpius podía llegar a admirar. Pero todas esas cosas no significaban nada, y ni mucho menos se podía decir que le gustase. Ni siquiera porque la idea de besarla se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza aquel día, en esa misma biblioteca, cuando la arrinconó contra una estantería.

No, a él no le gustaba Rose Weasley. Para nada.

—No tienes razón —afirmó, manteniéndose en sus trece—. Y todo esto empieza a ser aburrido, la verdad. Me estoy cansando de que cada vez que estamos solos me digas lo mismo.

Zoé frunció el ceño pero no añadió más. Se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla. Scorpius la escuchó resoplar un par de veces. Esperaba que se obcecara en estar enfadada por la próxima media hora, por lo menos, por eso se sorprendió cuando, inesperadamente, se echó hacia delante, con la vista fija en algo más allá de ellos. El muchacho levantó la cabeza y notó que Weasley ya no estaba sola. Hablaba con Cassandra, otra Gryffindor y su mejor amiga, con la molestia reflejada en sus facciones. Sin embargo, lo que le llamó la atención no fue la chica sino la reacción de Zoé. Entonces, al ver cómo miraba la Slytherin a Cassandra, todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar.

—¡Te gusta la amiga de Weasley! —susurró vehementemente.

Zoé le miró con algo de miedo y sorpresa pero no lo negó. Se mordió el labio, pasando su mirada de la joven Gryffindor a él, insegura sobre si decir algo o no.

—Yo… Sí —confesó con determinación pero todavía un poco asustada—, sí. Llevamos juntas desde hace unos meses. ¿Algún problema con eso? —añadió a la defensiva.

—Espera, espera. ¿Has dicho juntas? —Scorpius intentó ordenar a su boca que se cerrase, porque no era nada digno estar en un lugar público con la boca abierta, pero su cuerpo no estaba por la labor—. ¿Y no me has dicho nada en _meses_?

—Temía tu reacción —musitó.

Scorpius cerró la boca y frunció el ceño. ¿Su reacción? ¿Qué creía, que iba a dejarla tirada porque le gustase una Gryffindor? Por favor, ni que fuese un Weasley.

—No me importa con quién salgas, pero me molesta que no me lo hayas dicho antes.

Zoé sonrió un poco y le miró pensativamente. Scorpius conocía esa mirada y se preguntó si de verdad quería saber lo que fuese que su amiga iba a decir. Pero Zoé no expresó nada con palabras sino que se lanzó sobre él, envolviéndole en un apretado abrazo. El primero que recibía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Me vas a asfixiar —dijo, intentando respirar.

Zoé se separó de él al fin, todavía sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias, Scorpius, de verdad —Lanzó una nueva mirada a Cassandra y se levantó, al parecer con la intención de irse—. Me tengo que ir pero después quiero hablar contigo. Quedamos en la sala común media hora antes de la cena, ¿vale?

—Claro.

Antes de irse, la muchacha se inclinó y le plantó un beso baboso en la mejilla. Scorpius hizo una mueca y se frotó la cara con algo de asco aunque por dentro estaba sonriendo. No era del tipo afectuoso pero le gustaba recibir algo de cariño de vez en cuando. Además, le gustaba ver a Zoé feliz.

De vuelta al presente, Scorpius revisó la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Quedaba menos de una hora para la cena así que debía apresurarse si quería tener tiempo para hablar con Zoé. Sin embargo, pasadas las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras, un huracán pelirrojo le cortó el paso. Ahí estaba, esa pequeña Gryffindor, roja como un tomate y con los puños cerrados.

—¿Qué plan maligno he llevado a cabo ahora, Weasley? —inquirió con aburrimiento.

La muchacha no contestó sino que se acercó a él en dos zancadas rápidas. Scorpius no se movió, esa enana pecosa no le daba ningún miedo. Si lo necesitaba, podría manejarla sin ningún problema.

—¡Tú, Malfoy, ya me estás cansando! —gritó con ese tono de voz tan peligroso que ponía cuando se dirigía a él. Eso le hacía gracia ya que Weasley parecía creer que era un león capaz de asustar a todo el mundo, en vez de una chica menuda y flaca—. ¿Quién te crees que eres para mentirme tan descaradamente?

—¿Mentirte? Hace más de un mes que no te dirijo la palabra, Weasley. Además, yo no tengo por qué mentir a nadie.

—Dijiste que Hugo iba por ahí diciendo que yo era su prima en vez de su hermana —le acusó, pinchándole el pecho con un dedo.

Ah, así que eso era. Bueno, lo cierto es que él no le había escuchado exactamente, sólo había oído a un chico preguntárselo y él había sacado sus propias conclusiones. En cualquier caso, había pasado demasiado tiempo como para que fuese importante.

—¿En serio me vienes con eso a estas alturas? —preguntó, sólo para asegurarse. Ante los ojos determinados de la tonta de Weasley, Scorpius suspiró y optó por el camino rápido—: Sí, te mentí, ¿ya estás contenta?

Weasley pareció indignada.

—¿Contenta? ¿¡Contenta!? —gritó con voz aguda—. ¡Claro que no estoy contenta, Malfoy! ¡No me gusta que me mientan!

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dramática para todo? Resultas molesta —Se apretó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos, intentando hacer remitir su incipiente dolor de cabeza—. Déjame pasar, he quedado con Zoé y no me gusta hacerla esperar.

—No, Malfoy, de aquí no nos movemos hasta que me expliques por qué me mentiste.

Scorpius decidió que había tenido suficiente. La agarró con fuerza por los antebrazos y la arrastró hasta que invirtieron posiciones. Como había esperado, la Gryffindor se quejó y pataleó pero no le dio muchos problemas. El muchacho se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar disfrutando de dejar a Weasley colgada en mitad del pasillo. Pero ella parecía tener otros planes.

El golpe fue totalmente inesperado y Scorpius no pudo mantener el equilibrio. La loca de Weasley se había tirado sobre su espalda como si intentase que la llevara. Scorpius cayó cuan largo era al suelo con la chica sobre él. Jadeó, intentando recuperar el aire que había salido bruscamente de sus pulmones con el golpe. Últimamente, cada vez que se involucraba con esa chiflada acababa con un par de moratones y un revolcón por el suelo arenoso del castillo.

—¡Maldita sea, Weasley! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bruta? —gritó, totalmente enfadado.

Scorpius se dio la vuelta entre las piernas de Weasley y se levantó hasta quedar en posición sentada. La muchacha intentó empujarle débilmente pero Scorpius ya había atrapado sus ojos y sabía perfectamente qué reacción tenía en ella cuando eso pasaba. Sólo que no era algo unilateral.

Scorpius no entendía esos momentos. Odiaba tenerla tan cerca, respirar el mismo aire que ella, tener que tocarla y que sus dedos, sin ninguna orden por parte de su cerebro, se deslizaran por su cintura. Odiaba ese calor que emanaba de ella así como esos ojos azules, brillantes y abrasadores. Merlín, cómo la odiaba.

—Eres tan molesto —susurró ella—. Te odio.

—Yo también.

La mano de Weasley se enredó en su pelo rubio y tiró hasta hacerle daño. Scorpius soltó un quejido bajo y apretó su agarre en la cintura de la chica. Reuniendo fuerzas, los hizo rodar hasta quedar en la posición dominante. Le gustaba más tenerla bajo él, prefería tenerla atrapada, controlada.

—¿Ahora qué piensas hacer, Weasley? Eres tú la que se ha lanzado sobre mí así que, dime, ¿cuál era tu plan?

—Cállate —dijo, con los dientes apretados—. No te burles de mí.

Scorpius sonrió porque eso era precisamente lo que le gustaba hacer. Le gustaba burlarse de ella y verla sonrojada, molesta, determinada a vencer sin importar lo difícil que fuese. Y él conseguía eso de ella. Nadie más podría nunca enfadarla como él hacía, nadie más vería esa mirada y jamás nadie la haría gritar de la misma forma que le gritaba a él. Eso era todo suyo.

El agarre en su pelo se apretó más pero Weasley no estaba intentando alejarle de ella, le estaba atrayendo. Scorpius envolvió su cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo. Inclinó la cabeza y la enterró en su cuello, aspirando el aroma a hierba de su piel. Había estado en los jardines, al parecer.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró, jadeando—. Apártate de mí. Me das asco.

Scorpius levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta. Su mente se había desconectado y, como siempre pasaba cuando estaba con ella, sus instintos, enterrados muy hondo bajo un muro de frialdad e indiferencia, se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Se preguntó qué pasaría si se inclinaba y besaba esos labios que fruncía con tantas ganas. ¿Le devolvería el beso o le apartaría? Igual conseguía hacerla enfadar. Eso sería algo digno de ver.

—Si te beso, ¿qué harás?

—Be… ¿Besarme? ¿De qué estás…? ¡Deja de burlarte y apártate! —gritó, algo asustada.

—No quiero.

Estaba a punto de besarla cuando ambos escucharon un grito de sorpresa. Scorpius maldijo, molesto porque alguien les hubiese interrumpido. Tenía tantas ganas de ver su reacción, de verla más enfadada que nunca… Aprovechando su sorpresa, Weasley le empujó hasta tener espacio suficiente como para salir de debajo de él y levantarse. Scorpius la imitó, sacudiéndose el polvo que se le había pegado a la túnica. Levantó los ojos y miró a Zoé y Cassandra, que estaban paradas en lo alto de las escaleras.

—Tenéis muchas cosas que explicarnos —dijeron las dos a la vez.

Weasley gimió y Scorpius, como el enorme idiota que siempre ha sido, soltó una carcajada.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir a favs y alertas

Sé que el final de este capítulo es un poco raro y confuso, pero prometo que en el próximo quedarán claras unas cuantas cosas. Además, quiero recordar que sólo nos quedan tres capítulos más así que la relación entre estos dos se va a volver mucho más intensa. La semana que viene tendremos la noche en el Bosque Prohibido con Hagrid (no es un spoiler, creo, ya que no estoy diciendo nada verdaderamente importante o que no imaginéis) y veremos qué pasa :D

¡Qué tengáis un buen fin de semana!


	6. En el Bosque Prohibido

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

**N/A:** ¡Hola, una semana más! Entramos en la recta final, gente. Este capítulo es el antepenúltimo y puedo decir que es bastante... intenso. Igual esa no es la palabra correcta, pero tampoco quiero ser más precisa y adelantar acontecimientos ;D

¡A leer!

* * *

Las palabras marcadas con un asterisco (*), son las que han necesitado una pequeña aclaración que aparecerán al final del capítulo. En cualquier caso, si alguien tiene alguna duda sobre cualquier parte, que no dude en mandarme un PM :)

* * *

**"En el Bosque Prohibido"**

Dos Gryffindors y dos Slytherins sentados alrededor de una mesa baja e inestable, evitando la mirada de los demás y en total silencio, nunca ha significado nada bueno. Si a eso le sumas que dos de esas cuatro personas son un Malfoy y una Weasley, puedes estar seguro de que en cualquier momento se desatará una catástrofe de dimensiones épicas.

Tras varios intentos de oposición, Rose había sido conducida hasta la sala de juegos que Cassandra y ella misma habían habilitado a espaldas de los profesores. Ante la falta de un lugar enteramente propio, las dos chicas no habían encontrado otra solución mejor o más emocionante que ir cogiendo cosas de aquí y de allá. Sí, vale, habían robado alguna que otra cosa del trastero del séptimo piso* pero nada que alguien más que dos chifladas como ellas pudieran utilizar.

Así pues, ahí estaban. Rose ya había sido liberada del encantamiento paralizante (Había comprobado en carne propia lo indigno que es que te lleven por el aire como si fueras un baúl) y había enterrado la cabeza entre sus brazos, que permanecían cruzados sobre la endeble mesa. A su lado estaba Cassandra, lista para lanzarse contra ella en cuanto sospechase que tenía intenciones de escapar; Nott se miraba las uñas fingiendo una calma que en realidad no sentía, a juzgar por el golpeteo impaciente de su pie contra el suelo; Malfoy, por último y, sí, mucho menos importante, había plantado sus enormes pies sobre la mesa y se dedicaba a hacerse el dormido. Idiota.

—¡Ya no lo aguanto más! —exclamó Nott, previsiblemente—. ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

Rose cruzó una mirada con el Slytherin, que había abierto los ojos tras el grito de Nott. Ambos miraron hacia otro lado un segundo después de establecer contacto con el otro y fingieron que no habían escuchado la pregunta.

—Ya veo —murmuró la muchacha, mirando de uno a otro—. Así que no pensáis contestar… Entonces no nos moveremos de aquí.

Rose dejó escapar un resoplido sarcástico. Seguramente no aguantaría más de media hora. A estas alturas ya debía estar muriéndose de hambre, como ella, que estaba por llamar a Dylee para que le trajera algo de comer. Eso estaría bien. A ver si Nott seguía tan empeñada en hacerse pasar por tribunal inquisitorial viéndola cebarse como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Zoé —la llamó Malfoy—, esto se te está yendo de las manos —continuó, utilizando lo que debía ser su mejor tono conciliador—. Bajemos a cenar y seguiremos hablando de esto mañana o incluso luego, en la sala común.

—Oh, no, Scorpius Malfoy, no me vas a liar —Nott le pinchó el pecho con un dedo, remarcando sus palabras. Ante las muecas de molestia de Malfoy, Rose sonrió—. Os haremos cantar como loros, ¿verdad, Cas?

Cassandra, que había permanecido muda hasta ese momento, apartó los ojos de Rose para clavarlos en Nott. La pelirroja se percató de todo un intercambio de palabras en sólo una mirada, y lo que le había dicho Hugo volvió a su mente de pronto. Eso que estaba haciendo Cas con Nott era algo que sólo la había visto hacer con otra persona: la misma Rose.

—Yo tengo algo que decir —soltó de pronto, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación. En un segundo, seis pares de ojos estaban sobre ella—. ¿Qué hay entre vosotras dos?

Cassandra miró a Nott con miedo poco disimulado, cosa que no pasó por alto para Rose. Era una reacción demasiado exagerada que no pegaba nada con el carácter de Cas. Imitando a su amiga, Rose miró a Nott que, aunque su sonrisa era algo forzada, parecía ser la que mejor estaba controlando sus emociones. Sin embargo, la Slytherin no la miraba a ella sino a su mejor amiga.

Cuando ya parecía que ese silencio incómodo iba a durar para siempre, Malfoy bajó los pies de la mesa y arrastró estruendosamente su silla para sentarse de forma más digna. Apoyó las manos sobre la madera y empezó a hablar:

—Sinceramente, no veo a qué viene tanto escándalo. Lo que visteis era exactamente lo que parecía —Rose le lanzó una mirada asesina, deseando poder carbonizarle sólo con el poder de sus ojos. Pero su mirada, aunque abrasadora, no podía obrar milagros—. La chiflada esta —Cabeceó hacia Rose, esbozando una sonrisa socarrona—, demostrando toda su nobleza Gryffindor —continuó con sarcasmo—, me atacó por la espalda y nos hizo caer a los dos por_ su_ peso.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó, dando un fuerte golpe que hizo tambalear la mesa—. ¿Me estás llamando gorda? —dijo, olvidando totalmente el asunto de Cas y Nott.

—Eso lo has dicho tú, Weasley, no yo —contestó él.

Vale, lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era lo que se llamaba un _déjà vu_, ¿cierto? O falta de creatividad, como prefería llamarlo Rose. Porque Malfoy había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras que cuando toda esta condena había empezado y eso sólo le daba dolor de estómago. Maldito, maldito, maldito. Merlín, cómo le odiaba.

—Vete a la mierda —le espetó, sin saber qué más decir.

En los buenos tiempos, Rose habría tenido una respuesta mucho más elaborada y mordaz, lista para dejarle por los suelos. Pero en esos momentos seguía con el cerebro embotado. ¿Qué coño había pasado en el pasillo? ¿Malfoy había intentado besarla o sólo había malinterpretado…? No, eso no. Cuando Malfoy había dicho que la besaba, era porque _de verdad_ iba a hacerlo. Ambos eran expertos en cumplir sus amenazas. Pero la pregunta no era si lo habría hecho o no, la pregunta era por qué. ¿Qué gana Scorpius Malfoy besándola? ¿Enfadarla? Rose pensó en ello, llegando a la conclusión de que era totalmente plausible que el idiota redomado de Malfoy lo hubiese hecho por el simple placer de molestarla.

—Qué infantil —murmuró, prácticamente sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta. De nuevo, todas las miradas se clavaron en ella —. ¿Qué? —ladró.

De una forma muy molesta, los tres intercambiaron miradas y, casi a la vez, se encogieron de hombros, como si sus rarezas en realidad no fueran tal cosa. Idiotas.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que sólo os peleabais? —preguntó Cas, suspicazmente.

—Exacto —intervino Rose, respaldando a Malfoy por primera vez en su vida. La sensación seguía siendo igual de extraña que la noche en que el Slytherin le siguió el juego con McGonagall pero, a la vez, la muchacha podía sentir algo distinto reptando por sus entrañas—. Como siempre.

—Pero yo escuché…

—Ya me estoy cansando de esto —Rose se levantó, haciendo que lo que fuese que Nott iba a decir quedase ahogado por el ruido de la silla. No hizo caso de la varita de Cassandra y alcanzó la puerta en tres rápidos pasos—. Igual la nenaza de Malfoy quiere quedarse con vosotras a comprobar que aún tiene su manicura perfecta y elucubrar sobre lo que _no_ ha pasado en ese pasillo, pero yo soy de las que invierten su tiempo en cosas útiles. Siempre he sido una rara, qué se le va a hacer.

Sonriendo ácidamente, Rose salió de la sala de juegos dando un sonoro portazo a sus espaldas. Sinceramente, más que enfadada estaba acojonada. Si lo que había pasado con Malfoy salía de esas cuatro paredes… Porque no era tonta, y Nott y Cas tampoco. Puede que Malfoy hubiese conseguido distraer su atención por un tiempo, pero antes o después… Espera un momento. Rose se detuvo en mitad de un pasillo perdido del segundo piso, pensando en lo que había dicho el Slytherin. Malfoy conocía perfectamente a Nott, tal y como ella conocía a Cas, y sabía que su mentira no iba a servir de mucho.

—Pero entonces por qué… —Sus palabras se perdieron cuando una luz se encendió en su cabeza.

Malfoy sabía _algo._ Algo que involucraba a Nott y Cassandra. No había estado distrayendo a las dos chicas, la había estado distrayendo a ella. ¿¡Cómo podía ser tan estúpida!? Ahí estaba pasando algo y era de vital importancia que se enterara de qué. Se trataba de su mejor amiga, por Merlín, no podía dejar esas dos serpientes envenenasen la mente de Cassandra. Eso la dejaría sola.

Volviendo sobre sus pasos y con miles de pensamientos nefastos, corrió por los pasillos hasta la sala de juegos. Sin embargo, ya no había nadie allí. Rose soltó un ruido de desesperación. Se sentía intranquila. Nunca debería haber dejado a Cas sola con esos dos Slytherins. Oh, maldita sea, se estaba volviendo paranoica. Y todo era culpa de Malfoy, como siempre, que había conseguido preocuparla con sus tendencias de acosador sexual.

—¡El Gran Comedor! —exclamó, seguramente con la misma pinta que una lunática en su peor día.

Bajó hasta el vestíbulo saltando escalones de dos en dos. Estaba ansiosa por llegar de una vez y preguntar, directamente, qué coño estaba pasando. Necesitaba saberlo porque su paranoia crecía por momentos. ¿Por qué Cassandra se interesaría por alguien como Nott, una Slytherin? Muchos dirían que era prejuiciosa; ella lo denominaba pragmatismo. Nada que vistiese los colores verde y plata le había aportado nunca nada bueno. Era defensora de eso de que en todas partes hay cosas buenas y malas, pero Nott era amiga de Malfoy y eso era suficiente como para desconfiar. Si Cas era amiga de esa chica, sería como una traición directa a su amistad con Rose.

El Comedor, como siempre a esas horas, estaba a reventar de alumnos engullendo comida, charlando y riendo. Vio que Malfoy y Nott estaban sentados en la mesa de Slytherin, hablando con las cabezas muy juntas. No habían tocado su comida y no le prestaban atención a nada más que a su conversación. Pero no era con ellos con quienes quería hablar. Ese par no le iba a contar nada y ella no pensaba suplicar. Jamás.

Repasó la mesa de Gryffindor con la mirada, dos veces. Nada. Cassandra no estaba ahí.

—¡Por todas las chocolatinas del mundo! ¿Dónde se mete esta mujer? —exclamó, recibiendo miradas desconcertadas de los pocos alumnos que la habían escuchado.

Rose no hizo caso del ligero murmullo que se extendió entre los alumnos más pequeños y volvió a detener los ojos sobre cada asiento de la mesa. Localizó a su prima Lily, que justo en ese momento soltaba una carcajada enorme, uniéndose a las otras cien que se podían escuchar; también vio a Albus, que leía con frenesí un libro más grande que su cabeza (Rose sabía que era, por mucho, el más estresado de los dos por los É.X.T.A.S.I.S) y a Hugo, sentado cerca de su primo, al lado de Ashley y sus amigos.

Pensando rápidamente, Rose decidió acercarse a sus primos y su hermano para ver si alguno tenía una idea de a dónde podría haber ido Cas. Tenía que hablar con ella, desvelar el secreto que esos tres se empeñaban en ocultarle.

—¡Lily! —gritó, cuando estuvo a un par de metros de la muchacha.

La pequeña de la familia giró la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrarse con Rose. Seguramente la estaba asustando, ya que imaginaba que su aspecto no era precisamente el de una persona cuerda, pero no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones. Además no había nada que pudiese explicar por qué tenía la túnica rajada a la altura de la rodilla y el pelo más revuelto que nunca. Nada que quisiera contar, claro.

—¿Rose? —preguntó Lily, al parecer sin creerse que su prima se dirigiese a ella. La miró de arriba a abajo, parando un segundo en su pelo hinchado—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No pasa nada —se apresuró a tranquilizarla. Lily era conocida por sus ataques de pánico. Sus lágrimas descontroladas no eran algo para lo que Rose se sintiese preparada en ese momento… o en cualquier otro, para ser sinceros—. Es que no encuentro a Cassandra y tengo que hablar con ella cuanto antes. ¿La has visto?

Lily alzó una ceja y frunció los labios. Rose odiaba que hiciera eso y ella lo sabía.

La razón por la que ambas primas nunca habían llegado a congeniar se debía, básicamente, a que eran demasiado distintas. Y no, toda esa basura de que los polos opuestos se atraen es sólo una excusa para los escritores de novelas románticas. Así pues, a Rose le irritaba que Lily tuviese esa necesidad de atención, lo que la llevaba a ser ruidosa, extrovertida y metomentodo. A Lily, a su vez, le molestaba que Rose fuese la única que no le hiciese el caso que ella deseaba.

—No tengo ni idea, la verdad —se dignó a contestar tras un silencio incómodo para Rose. Sentía las miradas de los amigos de Lily clavadas en todo su cuerpo y sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo antes de que su cerebro decidiera desconectarse y empezar a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro. ¿Qué? De verdad que la irritaban esos críos—. Pero yo acabo de llegar hace nada. Albus lleva aquí desde el principio de la cena, igual él sabe algo.

—Bien, gracias.

Rose no le dejó decir ni una palabra más y marchó con rapidez hacia Albus. Esto la llevó hasta un poco más allá de la mitad de la mesa. Albus seguía con su libro y Rose llegó a leer un par de frases antes de abalanzarse sobre él. Consciente de que su primo no le haría ni caso mientras tuviese el tomo sobre criaturas mágicas entre las manos, se lo arrebató de un solo tirón, provocando una serie de airadas protestas.

—¿Qué haces, Rose? —exclamó, mirándola con furia asesina. A pesar de estar enfadado, no había dejado de lado su manía de no utilizar ni un solo taco. Era un espécimen raro de hombre, a juicio de Rose—. Tengo que terminar ese libro antes de la noche del domingo o todo mi plan de estudio se vendrá abajo. Devuélvemelo.

—Espera —dijo, apartando el libro de sus rápidas manos. Con el abultado volumen fuera de su alcance, Albus soltó un suspiro resignado y cruzó los brazos para escucharla pero demostrando todo su resentimiento—, sólo un segundo, lo prometo.

—Venga, ve al grano.

—Busco a Cas, ¿la has visto?

Albus la miró extrañado, sin imaginar cómo podría haber perdido de vista a su amiga. Su actitud la molestó, sumándose a la irritación que su hermana había producido. Cierto, Cassandra y ella habían sido inseparables desde primero, pero eso no quería decir que estuviesen pegadas por la cadera. Honestamente, estos Potter…

—Pues no sé —admitió, mirando alrededor como si la muchacha fuera a aparecer del aire—. La verdad es que no prestaba mucha atención a los demás. Hugo igual sabe algo, pregúntale.

—¿Preguntarme qué? —les interrumpió una voz conocida.

Rose suspiró, contenta por un segundo al ver que por lo menos no tendría que ir hasta Hugo y volver a pasar por todo eso de amigos-molestos-mirando-mal.

—¿Qué pasa, Hugo? ¿Cómo te va? —le saludó Albus, sonriendo—. Ashley —añadió un segundo después, al ver a la chica agarrada de la mano de Hugo.

—Bien, aunque ayer tuve que subir a la enfermería. El estrés está jodiéndome el estómago. Te juro que ayer cagué más que…

Rose resopló, harta de tantas formalidades. Esa era una de las razones por las que nunca encajaría en la sociedad, era demasiado directa e impaciente. No disfrutaba de la charla banal. Antes de que Hugo pudiera terminar la frase, Rose le interrumpió:

—Vale, hermanito, no necesito esa información —Ashley cruzó una mirada con Rose y ambas parecieron llegar a cierto punto de complicidad y comprensión mutuas. Este Hugo… —. ¿Has visto a Cas?

—¿Cas? —¡Merlín! ¿Es qué no tenía ni un solo familiar con, por lo menos, medio cerebro? —. Mm… ¡Ah, sí! Ha estado aquí hace poco, pero cogió unas cuantas cosas y se largó. No sé adónde puede haber ido.

Rose chasqueó la lengua aunque al menos alguien había podido darle alguna información. Se frotó la cara, intentando despejarse un poco. El estómago le rujió de hambre al percatarse de los deliciosos olores que llenaban el aire. Miró la comida y llegó a la conclusión de que podría buscarla más tarde. Lo más seguro era que estuviese en la sala común, cenando tranquilamente. Podría hablar con ella después de cenar.

Albus captó su mirada hambrienta y suspiró.

—¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

Rose le miró, muda de asombro. No comía con su primo desde hacía… ¿cuatro años? A saber. Inmediatamente después de haberse recuperado de la sorpresa, Rose sonrió. Se sentía bien retomar esos viejos hábitos, era una sensación parecida a la que había tenido con Hugo cuando hablaron, sólo unas horas antes.

—Claro —contestó, sentándose rápidamente.

Hugo se despidió de ellos, encaminándose hacia la salida con Ashley a su lado. Parecían felices y eso fue otra razón para sentirse tranquila. El resto de la cena estuvo discutiendo y ayudando a Albus con Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que, como comprobó poco después, se le daba realmente mal.

Riéndose de Albus, recordando lo buenos que eran los viejos tiempos, olvidó rápidamente todo el problema que tenía con Cassandra, Nott y, como siempre, Malfoy.

**oOo**

A pesar de sus deseos, Rose no pudo hablar con Cassandra tras la cena. Hagrid la interceptó en su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor y ya no la dejó marchar. El semigigante era la única persona con la que Rose se comportaba de forma, se podría decir, dulce. Le gustaba Hagrid y sabía que ella le gustaba a él. Se entendían, a pesar de que a ella no le gustan los bichejos o el bosque. Prefería la comodidad de su sala común o el suelo firme de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Corretear entre la maleza, sorteando matorrales y mirando sobre su hombro continuamente para ver si algo la perseguía, no era precisamente su plan de un viernes por la noche.

Bueno, en realidad sí, gracias al asno de Malfoy. Sí, todo lo malo que le pasaba a Rose, tenía que ver con él.

Tuvieron que esperar a Malfoy durante media hora, tiempo que Rose invirtió en echarle miradas intranquilas al bosque mientras fingía no hacerlo. Además de ella, había otro chico que se había presentado como Sam Birdy, de sexto y Ravenclaw, y que tenía toda la pinta de echar a correr en cualquier momento. Rose se preguntó si ella también daba la misma sensación.

Hagrid hablaba y hablaba, pero ninguno de los dos estudiantes le estaba prestando atención. Rose no le dirigió una sola palabra a ninguno de los dos, aparte de la corta conversación que había tenido con el semigigante, prácticamente monopolizada por este. Estaba un poco resentida con él porque por su culpa no había podido hablar con Cassandra. Claro que esto Hagrid no lo sabía.

Hacía frío, demasiado para ser mediados de abril, y en la linde del Bosque Prohibido se arremolinaban finos trazos de niebla. Rose intentó distinguir algo entre las sombras pero no podía ver nada más allá del débil círculo de luz que lanzaba el farolillo de Hagrid. Cuando Malfoy llegó, Rose estaba tan concentrada tratando de captar algo del bosque que ni siquiera llegó a molestarse por su presencia.

—Buenas noches —los saludó cortésmente.

Rose escuchó al chico Birdy y a Hagrid intercambiar unas pocas palabras con Malfoy, pero ella seguía sin prestar atención. Algo se había movido entre los arbustos y su imaginación hiperdesarrollada ya había empezado a pensar en las posibilidades. En ese bosque podría haber _cualquier_ cosa. Nadie lo conocía en su totalidad, ni siquiera Hagrid. Cuando el movimiento se repitió, esta vez más cerca, Rose dio un salto hacia atrás, preparada para gritar, correr o desmayarse… Lo que pasase primero.

Hagrid había seguido hablando pero Rose sólo tenía ojos para lo que se acercaba. Había perdido su voz en algún momento y no era capaz de avisar a nadie de que ahí había algo. Entonces, Hagrid dijo:

—Rose, tú irás con Malfoy.

—¿¡Qué!? —aulló, girando la cabeza tan bruscamente que consiguió hacer crujir su cuello. ¿Es que la mala suerte no tiene a más personas a las que molestar? Al ver al otro chico, Rose había creído que era su salvación, una forma simple de alejarse de Malfoy y ahora… —. No, Hagrid, no puedes…

Rose no pudo terminar la frase antes de que una bestia salvaje le saltase encima. Había estado tan preocupada por el tema del Slytherin que se había olvidado por completo de lo que les había estado acechando. Rose cayó al suelo lanzando un grito, sintiendo el peso del animal sobre el pecho. Cuando creía que ya todo estaba perdido, sintió una lengua áspera y llena de babas lamerle la cara. Aterrorizada y desconcertada, Rose abrió los ojos un poco para ver a qué leches se estaba enfrentando.

—¡Bruno! —gritó, mitad molesta y mitad aliviada.

¡Era el maldito perro de Hagrid! Lo apartó de un empujón, recibiendo un ladrido emocionado del perro, que no sabía diferenciar cuándo le estaban apartando y cuándo jugando con él. Era, por mucho, el perro más enérgico y vivaz que Rose había conocido nunca. Y también el más molesto.

Se levantó, sacudiéndose los restos de hierba y barro de la túnica, intentando no hacer caso de las carcajadas de sus compañeros. De mal humor, le arrancó a Hagrid el farolillo de las manos y echó a andar hacia el bosque, utilizando su enfado como supresor del miedo.

—¡Mueve el culo, Malfoy! ¡No tengo toda la noche! —prácticamente ladró, cuando ya había sobrepasado la primera línea de árboles.

Escuchó los pasos acelerados del Slytherin tras ella, así como su risa sofocada. La alcanzó en poco tiempo y eso la molestó. Apretó el paso con la intención de dejarle atrás, aunque sólo fuera durante unos minutos, pero él la igualaba sin esfuerzo.

—Weasley, no estás yendo en la dirección correcta —la avisó quince minutos después. Rose no le hizo caso y siguió caminando—. Nos estás llevando a territorio de los centauros, ¿es que quieres que nos cuelguen de un árbol y nos acribillen a flechas?

—Cállate, Malfoy —Fue entonces cuando sus pasos dejaron de escucharse. Rose se dio la vuelta y lo encontró parado a menos de un metro de ella—. ¿Por qué te paras? ¿Se te ha roto una uña?

Malfoy resopló y la miró mal.

—No pienso seguir andando hacia una parte peligrosa del bosque —anunció con total naturalidad—. Si quieres morir, adelante, pero yo no voy a acompañarte.

—Soy yo la que tiene el farol, no puedes irte por tu cuenta.

—Soy un mago y tengo una varita —señaló, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Y lo era.

Rose le lanzó una mirada asesina. No iba a quedarse sola en mitad del bosque, pero tampoco podía darle a Malfoy la satisfacción de verla retroceder. Eso jamás. Miró la oscuridad que se extendía ante ella. Los rayos de luna no conseguían filtrarse a través de la tupida mata de hojas que formaban las copas de los árboles y el bosque permanecía envuelto en una negrura total. El viento movía las ramas y los helechos de forma escalofriante, creando sonidos que engañaban a los sentidos. El frío calaba hasta los huesos. Rose se estremeció.

—Hoy es noche de luna llena —susurró Malfoy, mucho más cerca de ella que antes—. He escuchado que por aquí hay hombreslobo, no creo que sea aconsejable que te aventures tú sola por el bosque. Aunque claro, eres Gryffindor. Vosotros no le teméis a nada, ¿cierto?

Rose apretó el asa del farolillo hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad en busca de una solución a su problema. Muy bien, nadie en su sano juicio se metería en territorio de los centauros sin invitación y, a menos de que fueras un suicida muy sádico, tampoco había que ponerse a dar vueltas por el bosque con hombreslobo por ahí. Pero tampoco se iría con Malfoy… Bueno, si no podía ir hacia delante ni hacia atrás, lo mejor era quedarse en el sitio.

Rose dejó el farol en el suelo y se sentó en una rama caída. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró a Malfoy alzando una ceja retadora, como diciendo: _¿ahora qué vas a hacer?_

—¿En serio? —Ante la falta de respuesta de Rose, Malfoy gruñó y se sentó en el suelo al estilo indio—. Esto es una estupidez. Deberíamos estar buscando las plantas que nos ha pedido Hagrid, no tirarnos en mitad de ningún sitio.

—¿Siempre estás quejándote? —inquirió Rose, bastante molesta.

—Sólo cuando tengo que compartir el aire contigo.

Rose hizo una mueca pero no contestó nada, no valía la pena. Subió las piernas al tronco hasta pegarlas al pecho. Había sido un árbol ancho, grande y la muchacha no pudo evitar preguntarse qué podría haberlo derribado. Algo inquieta, miró a su alrededor con más atención.

—Realmente estás asustada —señaló Malfoy, mirándola de forma curiosa y algo burlona.

—Claro que no, yo no le tengo miedo a nada —le contradijo, nada dispuesta a parecer débil ante él.

Malfoy bufó sarcásticamente y se dejó caer hasta dar con la espalda en el suelo. El silencio se extendió entre ellos. Rose le miró con el ceño fruncido pero sin entender por qué seguía ahí. Resuelta a no quedarse con la duda, decidió ser directa, tal y como le gustaba ser.

—¿No vas a volver?

—¿Volver? —repitió, confundido.

—Con Hagrid —aclaró, casi educadamente—. Pensaba que tu plan era encender la varita y dejarme aquí tirada.

Malfoy sonrió abiertamente, como si estuviera disfrutando de un chiste privado. Rose ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose qué le estaría cruzando por la cabeza. Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, en mitad del bosque hablando con Malfoy y no insultándole. Igual era que estaba demasiado asustada por el escenario en el que estaban como para arriesgarse a enfadarle. Era una mierda sentirse tan débil, tan vulnerable, pero no podía controlarlo.

—Yo no te dejaría aquí sola, Weasley —explicó casualmente, como si no fuera nada importante o significativo. Rose no lo entendía. Sus preguntas seguían creciendo y nadie le estaba dando respuestas. Tal vez ese era un buen momento para contestarlas… —. No me caes bien, pero me sentiría culpable si encontrasen tu cadáver por la mañana. Además, perdería toda mi popularidad.

—Idiota —respondió Rose, aunque estaba aliviada de saber que no la dejaría sola—. Malfoy —le llamó, unos segundos después. Él la miró, instándola a continuar—, quiero preguntarte unas cuantas cosas.

—Weasley, Weasley, Weasley —dijo, adoptando un falso tono de pesar—. Estábamos tan bien. ¿Por qué tienes que estropearlo?

—Es en serio, Malfoy —se quejó Rose, molesta—. ¡Tengo una idea!

—No voy a jugar a las veinte preguntas —la interrumpió él, leyéndole el pensamiento.

—Eres un aburrido —lloriqueó Rose.

A ella le encantaba jugar, le traía buenos recuerdos de las Navidades en la Madriguera. Aunque la relación con su familia era algo tensa a veces, cuando se juntaban no había lugar para rencores. Al ser tantos, todos contaban con alguien con quién hablar o hacer cualquier otra cosa. Rose disfrutaba especialmente con Lucy y con Roxanne, las dos primas que más la entendían. Una pena que ya no estuviesen en Hogwarts.

Cuando Rose pensaba que la conversación ya había terminado, Malfoy volvió a hablar con algo de derrota en el tono:

—Venga, haz tus preguntas —concedió, suspirando—. Si no te dejo lo más seguro es que me persigas por el resto de mi vida.

Rose quiso replicar, pero no quería perder la oportunidad que Malfoy le estaba brindando.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa con Cassandra y Nott?

—No voy a contestar a eso —respondió. Rose bufó, pensando que para eso habría sido mejor seguir en silencio—. Entiéndelo, no son cosas mías. Tendrás que preguntárselo a tu amiga.

—No me ayudas.

Malfoy se irguió hasta quedar en posición sentada, la miró y enderezó la espalda. Parecía que iba a decir algo importante. Rose bajó las piernas y se inclinó, olvidando por un momento el lugar en el que estaban.

—Mira, Weasley, te voy a explicar un par de cosas —comenzó mirándola fijamente—. Primero, lo que pasó en la biblioteca, lo que dije, es importante que no lo vayas comentando con todo el mundo.

—Cas lo sabe —le advirtió.

—Lo suponía —murmuró—. No quiero que sientas lástima por mí, Weasley —continuó severamente—. No necesito la pena de nadie. Si te conté esas cosas no fue porque sienta algún tipo de afinidad contigo, simplemente me dejé llevar. Eso es algo que no va a repetirse.

—Yo…

—Lo del pasillo, fue porque quería molestarte —Siguió hablando sin prestarle atención a Rose, seriamente. En un movimiento fluido, se puso en pie y se acercó a la Gryffindor—. No tengo ningún interés en ti, Weasley, que quede claro —afirmó, con sus rostros a pocos centímetros. Por alguna razón, sus palabras molestaron a Rose—. De hecho, no eres más que un enorme y molesto grano en mi culo.

Las cosas habían estado yendo demasiado bien. Actuando por instinto, Rose echó el brazo hacia atrás, cogió impulsó y le dio un derechazo a Malfoy, que acertó en toda su mandíbula. El chico se tambaleó hacia atrás, agarrándose el mentón con una mueca adolorida.

—¡Eres un subnormal, Malfoy! —gritó la muchacha, levantándose hecha una furia—. ¡No se puede mantener una conversación contigo! ¡Soberano gilipollas!

—¡No es culpa mía que seas insufrible, Weasley! —le gritó de vuelta. Su mejilla se iba coloreando de rojo—. ¡Merlín, nunca había conocido a nadie peor que tú!

—¿No? ¡Pues a mí se me viene un nombre a la cabeza!

Entonces, ambos escucharon un chasquido. Rose se dio la vuelta y, contra todo pronóstico, se pegó a Malfoy.

—¿Has oído eso? —susurró Rose, mirando hacia todas partes y cambiando el tono de voz drásticamente.

—Sí —respondió Malfoy, en un volumen más bajo que el de un suspiro—. Igual sólo es un animal…

—¿Como, por ejemplo, un hombre lobo?

—¡No seas tan melodramática, seguramente sea un animalillo cualquiera!

—Sí, una ardilla, no te jode.

Malfoy parecía a punto de quejarse, pero un nuevo ruido interrumpió la pequeña pelea. De pronto, un gruñido reverberó contra los árboles húmedos y cubiertos de verde. El aire se les atascó en la garganta y los dos sacaron la varita a la vez.

—_Lu…_

—No —murmuró Malfoy, agarrando su muñeca para detenerla. Rose le miró con molestia y confusión, que se incrementó cuando el chico apagó el farolillo mágicamente—. Ven.

Rose siguió a Malfoy con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, golpeándole el pecho dolorosamente. Aunque los pulmones le estaban gritando por aire, Rose se negó a respirar a la velocidad que le hubiese gustado. Intentó mantener un ritmo normal y caminar detrás del Slytherin lo más silenciosamente posible.

Malfoy la guió hasta detrás de una fila de árboles que crecían muy juntos. Se agachó, e instó a Rose a hacer lo mismo. Desde su posición, pegada al cuerpo del chico, intentó escuchar hasta el más mínimo movimiento que pudiese darse unos metros más allá. Ambos eran capaces de oír la respiración del animal, que debía ser muy grande a juzgar por sus pesados pasos. Rose, totalmente dominada por el miedo, rodeó el brazo de Malfoy y apretó, buscando algo a lo que sostenerse. De nuevo, su maldita mala suerte actuando.

El animal se acercaba cada vez más a ellos, olisqueando el aire, buscando. La mano que no agarraba a Malfoy estaba cerrada en torno a su varita, que le temblaba en la mano. Rose buscó en su interior, tratando de juntar algo del legendario valor Gryffindor. Pero no encontró nada más que un montón de miedo y a una niña nada preparada para morir ese día. Se aferró a ello, a sus ganas de no dejarse vencer, y su pulso pareció estabilizarse un poco.

Entonces, Malfoy se deshizo de su agarre y gritó.

—¡Ah!

Rose le miró, pensando que se había vuelto loco. En la oscuridad, le distinguió agarrándose el brazo derecho con fuerza y una expresión martirizada en el rostro. Se estaba acercando más a él en el momento en el que escuchó los pasos acelerados del animal.

Un perro enorme, maloliente y de apariencia hambrienta, dobló uno de los árboles que les resguardaban de un solo zarpazo. Rose gritó, no por su fuerza brutal, no por su apariencia inmensa, sino porque el perro tenía tres cabezas**, dotadas de afilados dientes y ansias asesinas. Sin pensar en nada, Rose agarró de nuevo a Malfoy y le hizo ponerse en pie. El primer vistazo del chico al animal le dejó paralizado, pero Rose, algo más repuesta de la visión, le obligó a moverse.

—¡Vamos, corre! —le instó a voz en grito, arrastrándole.

Malfoy se recuperó del todo, el instinto de supervivencia superando al miedo. Corrieron sin rumbo fijo, a oscuras y con la adrenalina rebosando en su sangre. En algún momento de la carrera, Rose había tomado la mano de Malfoy, temerosa de dejarle atrás o que él la dejara a ella. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en salir de ahí, pero con él.

Malfoy empezó a apretar el paso y pronto fue él quien llevó la delantera. Su agarre cada vez estaba más tenso y la mano de Rose empezó a resbalar, todavía aferrada a la del Slytherin. Podía escuchar al perro de tres cabezas rugiendo tras ellos, acortando las distancias. Malfoy saltó una rama caída, pero Rose no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Tropezó, perdiendo totalmente al chico. Gritó, notando que su pie se había quedado enganchado en algo. No podía moverse.

Arañó la tierra intentando alcanzar su varita, que se le había deslizado fuera de la mano con la caída. Malfoy se había perdido en un manto de oscuridad y maleza. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, nublándole la vista. Si antes veía poco, ahora ya no podía distinguir nada de lo que había a su alrededor. Giró el cuerpo todo lo que pudo. El perro ya la había alcanzado. A la vez que él alzaba una de sus patas para asestarle un zarpazo mortal, Rose levantó la mano en un débil intento por protegerse.

Y de pronto todo pareció ralentizarse.

En unos segundos, sus ojos vieron más que en toda una vida. La pezuña del perro se acercaba a su cuerpo desprotegido con las garras al descubierto. Su baba, la de un animal hambriento, se deslizaba por su barbilla peluda y caía hasta el suelo recubierto de hojas. Los ojos negros se estrecharon, a la vez que de su garganta salía un gruñido feroz, fruto del frenesí asesino. Rose estaba muda, puro terror corriendo por sus venas. Y entonces, Malfoy.

De la nada, cuando faltaba un segundo para que el animal llegase hasta ella, Malfoy se interpuso. Así, sin más. Su cuerpo cubrió el de Rose completamente y ambos pudieron escuchar el momento exacto en que las garras afiladas del perro desgarraban la carne del Slytherin. Malfoy gritó y Rose también.

—¡No! —aulló la muchacha, distinguiendo a penas el cuerpo ensangrentado de Malfoy. Un olor acre, desagradable, inundó sus fosas nasales, y un líquido espeso y caliente comenzó a gotear alarmantemente rápido sobre la tierra húmeda—. ¡Scorpius! ¡Scorpius!

Mientras Rose luchaba desesperadamente por liberarse y ayudar a Malfoy, el perro de tres cabezas preparaba su próximo ataque.

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

*Nadie de la generación de Rose tiene constancia de La Sala de los Menesteres, por eso Cas y ella lo denominan simplemente como "el trastero del séptimo piso", porque para ellas tiene esa apariencia. Está extendida la idea de que la Sala se destruyó con el fuego, pero siempre es un buen recurso a la hora de escribir fics así que espero que no os moleste que haya hechado mano de ello.

**Según la Wiki de Harry Potter, Fluffy, una vez que dejó de ser necesario en el castillo, fue soltado en el Bosque Prohibido.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé: me odiáis. Sí, yo también me odio un poquito, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! Son estas cosas las que dan emoción a los fics, ¿no creéis? Bueno, prometo que en siete días o menos tendréis un nuevo capítulo en el que pasarán cosas... interesantes muajajajaja

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar (también a los anónimos, siempre), y añadir a favs. y alertas. Sois los mejores.


	7. Entre Mundos

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un nuevo cap. Este está entero desde la perspectiva de Scorpius y sabréis un poco más sobre él. Lo que pasa con sus padres, lo que piensa de Rose, qué le llevó a protegerla... Es el penúltimo capítulo y ya me está dando pena. En el siguiente sabremos cómo salieron de todo el lío de Fluffy y cómo se siente Rose, ya que volverá a ser desde su perspectiva.

Bueno, basta de hablar, ¡a leer!

* * *

**"Entre mundos" **

Scorpius corrió en la oscuridad sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía. Rose había tomado su mano en algún momento, pero empezaba a resbalar por el sudor que cubría la palma de ambos. Scorpius no quería soltarla, no podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo sería capaz de dejarla atrás? ¿A ella, cuando era tan pequeña que daba pena verla? No podía dejarla a merced de ese perro de tres cabezas, nunca haría eso. Pero entonces, sus dedos dejaron de estar entrelazados y la escuchó gritar mientras él seguía corriendo. Se dio la vuelta y, nunca sabría por cuanto tiempo, se quedó paralizado.

El perro de tres cabezas era tremendamente grande, mucho más de lo que había creído cuando le vio la primera vez. Sus tres cabezas rugían y sus bocas babeaban, ansiosas por carne fresca. El horror de lo que estaba viendo le dejó sin respiración por un terrible segundo. El perro se cernía sobre Rose, podía ver su figura tirada en el suelo, luchando por llegar a su varita.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse. Scorpius creía que sería entonces cuando vería toda su vida pasando ante sus ojos, recuerdos de su madre cantándole canciones, de las vacaciones en la casa de la playa, de su padre enseñándole a montar en escoba, su Selección, la mirada orgullosa de sus padres tras ese primer año en Hogwarts, la enfermedad de su madre… Pero igual eso no pasaba realmente así o, quizás, es que tenías que ser tú el que estuviese a punto de morir. Porque todo lo que vio Scorpius ante sus ojos, fueron imágenes de _ella_.

La imagen de Weasley tendida en mitad del Bosque Prohibido, con un perro de tres cabezas a punto de asesinarla, se desdibujó completamente, y ante sus ojos azules apareció una Rose Weasley en distintas etapas de su vida. La vio como si volviera a estar ahí, a primero de septiembre. Rose, la niña más pequeña de todas, con sus pecas, sus mohines enfurruñados y su pelo rojo, rizado y salvaje que ocupaba más que ella. Rose, con sus comentarios sarcásticos, sus mejillas rojas de enfado y sus ojos imposiblemente azules llenos de determinación. Rose, todo gritos, trastadas y poca decencia. Rose golpeándole, gritándole, enfadándole, volviéndole loco como nadie. Llenando su cabeza de ella, de su olor a flores exóticas, de su sonrisa, tan escasa y brillante, nunca dirigida a él. Rose, frunciendo el ceño con concentración ante un problema especialmente difícil de Aritmancia; colorada y brillante por el sudor, llena de tierra tras una clase de Herbología; rodando por el suelo nevado de los jardines en pleno diciembre, sin importarle el frío o las consecuencias; golpeándose en la cabeza con un libro por pura frustración, como si el golpe fuera a meter algo de conocimiento en su sesera; cayendo por las escaleras persiguiendo a Cassandra por el castillo; volando por el cielo nublado en primavera, siendo libre sobre una escoba y gritando órdenes a su equipo, llorando sin siquiera darse cuenta cuando supo que ella no llevaría la Copa a su Casa. Miles de imágenes que pasaron por su mente en una fracción de segundo.

Scorpius no lo pensó.

No sabía si llegaría a tiempo, pero nadie podría decir que no lo había intentado.

Se lanzó sobre ella cuando el perro estaba a punto de desgarrarla. Supo que el golpe sería fatal, pero no le importó. Si tenía que sacrificarse por alguien, si estaba destinado a hacer algo noble al menos una vez en la vida, tenía que ser eso.

El dolor fue inmediato, imparable e inmisericorde. Lo peor fue que no le dejó inconsciente. Escuchó a Rose gritar, aunque no a sí mismo, y temió que las garras del animal también la hubieran alcanzado a ella, pero fue una preocupación distante, distraída… desenfocada. Todo empezaba a difuminarse, a sentirse más lejano. La sensación era muy extraña… Por una parte, todavía sentía el ardor de las heridas abiertas en su espalda, se las imaginaba como enormes bocas irregulares y dentadas, sangrantes y horrorosas. Sin embargo, el dolor tan culminante que le había avasallado en un principio comenzaba a decrecer y todo su cuerpo iba entumeciéndose.

Rose gritó su nombre y él quiso contestar, decirle que todo iba a salir bien, que había dolido al principio pero que ya todo empezaba a desaparecer. Pero no pudo encontrar su voz, ni siquiera estaba seguro de dónde quedaba su boca o, para el caso, el resto de su cuerpo. Era como si ya no estuviese ahí. No se encontraba a sí mismo. Se asustó. ¿Por qué no podía moverse? ¿Por qué no veía nada? ¿Dónde estaba Rose? ¿Dónde estaba _él_?

El último consuelo que obtuvo antes de desmayarse, fue escuchar la voz de Hagrid entonando una suave melodía.

Si él estaba ahí, entonces nada podría hacerle daño a Rose.

**oOo**

Oscuridad. Todo estaba oscuro.

Scorpius no estaba muy seguro de qué había pasado, pero sabía que había sido algo grave. Se sentía flotando en mitad de una absoluta nada. Trató de moverse, pero no podía. Simplemente no sabía dónde empezaba su cuerpo ni dónde acababa. No sabía dónde estaba.

Entonces, sintió que le zarandeaban. Intentó abrir los ojos y descubrió que eso sí podía hacerlo. Se encontró con un manto de estrellas. Algo a su lado le pinchaba e intentó mover la cabeza para poder ver qué era, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Sentía algo cálido en la espalda, algo húmedo que le empapaba y goteaba.

Ah, no es que le estuviesen zarandeando, era que le llevaban en brazos.

Por un segundo, eso le preocupó. No entendía por qué alguien debería llevarle en brazos. Tenía diecisiete años, no era un niño. Pero se sentía demasiado débil como para replicar, demasiado cansado.

Decidió que no pasaba nada por disfrutar un poco de que le llevaran, a pesar de que no era algo muy digno de un Malfoy. Cerró los ojos y se dejó tragar por la oscuridad de nuevo.

**oOo**

Estaba seguro de que era un sueño. No había otra explicación lógica.

El escenario era conocido, mucho en realidad. Familiar, de hecho. Estaba en el jardín de la mansión, en primavera a juzgar por la cantidad de flores que elevaban sus pétalos al sol. Se había "despertado" estando sentado al estilo indio, con la espalda apoyada cómodamente contra la fuente que se elevaba en mitad del bosque, como si fuera parte del entorno. Scorpius reconocía perfectamente el lugar, había pasado muchas tardes ahí con su madre, antes de empezar Hogwarts.

Scorpius se levantó, contento de no sentirse mareado, y miró su reflejo en el agua cristalina de la fuente, cerciorándose de que era él y no una versión de sí mismo con ocho años o cualquier cosa por el estilo. No, seguía siendo él. Sus rasgos afilados y definidos, propios de un joven casi adulto, estaban ahí, enmarcando sus ojos azules y negros y coronados por su pelo rubio y despeinado. Sonrió.

Algo más relajado, se permitió observar su entorno. Tampoco había cambiado nada ahí… Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. No había vuelto a esa fuente desde que su madre enfermó, hacía casi tres años, así que suponía que la maleza se habría hecho con la fuente, el banco de piedra, así como habría vuelto salvaje a los rosales, o quizás se habían marchitado sin nadie que les protegiese de las plagas.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido. Se dio la vuelta, buscando alguna pista entre la maleza. No necesitó esperar demasiado antes de que una figura saliera de entre los árboles.

Estaba más guapa que nunca y esa fue la confirmación, total y absoluta, de que era un sueño. Su madre, Astoria Malfoy, se acercaba a él con una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus finos labios. A pesar de saber que no era real, Scorpius se embebió de esa imagen, seguramente sacada de lo más profundo de sus recuerdos. Llevaba un vestido azul, sencillo y largo hasta por debajo de las rodillas, que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su pecho y contrastaba contra su piel pálida y sin mácula, excepto por ese pequeño lunar que se dibujaba en la depresión de su clavícula izquierda. Sus rasgos finos, elegantes, de pómulos altos y definidos, labios delgados y siempre sonrientes, rodeados de unas ligeras arrugas, fruto de la risa no contenida de años de felicidad y que su madre no se preocupaba por esconder con hechizos o maquillaje. Todo esto enmarcado por un pelo negro, largo, rizado en las puntas, y brillante bajo el sol que se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de Scorpius fueron sus ojos.

Sus ojos azules con líneas negras. Extraños, penetrantes e insondables. Unos ojos exactamente iguales a los suyos y, a la vez, tan diferentes. Scorpius era famoso por enmascarar tan bien sus sentimientos que ni siquiera sus ojos azules le traicionaban; Astoria, sin embargo, no escondía nada. Sus emociones eran visibles en ese mar azul y te tocaban de tal forma que sentías lo que ella como si las emociones fueran propias. En ese momento, sus ojos hablaban de una felicidad y una paz sin límites. Scorpius no podía recordar la última vez que la había visto así.

—Así que una Weasley, ¿eh? —comentó su madre jovialmente, llenando el silencio con su voz aguda.

A Scorpius, en algún momento de su pasado, cuando era pequeño y jodidamente estúpido, ese tono tan agudo que poseía su madre había llegado a molestarle. Ahora, cuando su garganta se veía destrozada por los continuos vómitos, la voz de Astoria se había convertido en una sombra mortecina de lo que fue.

—¿Nada que decir? —continuó su madre, alzando una ceja tan negra como su pelo—. Mm… No voy a negar que me hubiera gustado alguien más… ¿cómo decirlo delicadamente? ¿Sofisticado? Sí, esa es la palabra. Una chica más sofisticada —Siguió, mientras se acercaba a los rosales—. Zoé habría sido perfecta, pero claro, no puedes pedirle a un peral que dé manzanas, ¿cierto?

Scorpius seguía los movimientos de su madre con la boca abierta, escuchando sus palabras con total confusión. ¿De qué coño estaba hablando? ¿Perales, manzanas?

—¿Qué estás…? —intentó, sin saber muy bien si de verdad quería entenderla.

Finalmente, Astoria miró a su hijo fijamente. Scorpius se puso tenso, casi esperando una regañina. De hecho, era eso lo que iba a conseguir, pero hacía tanto que no se daba una situación parecida que no estaba seguro de cómo comportarse. ¿Debía volver a hacer uno de esos pucheros que ablandaban a su madre? ¿O debería comportarse como un hombre y aguantar con estoicismo? Decidió que bien podía comportarse como un niño, al fin y al cabo, ese era su sueño.

—Oh, no, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy —Astoria le señaló con un dedo acusador, frunciendo los labios como tantas otras veces—. No vas a ablandarme con esas. ¡Además, no he dicho que esté en contra, sólo que me hubiese gustado más alguien diferente!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió, dispuesto a salir de dudas.

—Oh, cariño —medio se burló, acercándose a él y acunándole la cara con las manos como cuando era pequeño. Scorpius estuvo a punto de llorar—. Eres tan lento como tu padre —Astoria se rió al ver su mueca de indignación, por lo que Scorpius no pudo seguir enfadado. Su risa era algo que había olvidado—. Respóndeme a una sencilla pregunta —se aventuró la mujer, pensando rápidamente en alguna forma de hacerle entender—: ¿por qué te lanzaste a proteger a Rose Weasley a sabiendas de que podría significar tu muerte?

Scorpius se quedó mudo. Los engranajes dieron vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, buscando una respuesta lógica a la pregunta. Pero no había nada y sentía la mente embotada, confusa, llena de pensamientos inconexos totalmente entrelazados y mezclados, de forma que ya no sabía distinguir qué cosas eran reales y cuáles habían ocurrido sólo en su mente. ¿Realmente había tenido a un perro de tres cabezas delante de sus narices? ¿Realmente había corrido por el bosque con Weasley de la mano? ¿De verdad, _de verdad,_ se había lanzado sobre su pequeño cuerpo, exponiéndose a sí mismo a las garras de la bestia, sólo para protegerla?

—Yo no… no lo sé… No…

—Tranquilo, cariño, no hace falta que te esfuerces tanto, no queremos que sufras un cortocircuito —se mofó la mujer, riendo suavemente—. Es muy simple: tú la quieres.

Vale, su madre estaba delirando y ese sueño se estaba empezando a descontrolar. ¿Él? ¿Enamorado de Rose Weasley? ¿De _esa _Rose Weasley? ¡Ni borracho perdido! Venga, en serio, ¿él? ¡Si se odiaban! ¡No la podía ni ver! Era la chica más irritante, molesta y prejuiciosa que había conocido. ¡Merlín, era una casi adulta que todavía se dedicaba a colarse en las cocinas para comer bollos!

—Mamá, ¡eso es absurdo! —protestó, alejándose un par de pasos de ella.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió la mujer, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. ¿Tanto como perseguirla durante años? ¿Tanto como no poder dejar de mirarla, con la mala excusa de que la estás vigilando por si hace algo malo? ¿Tanto como alegrarte, y sé que lo hiciste, no lo niegues, cuando supiste que te habían castigado con ella? ¿Tanto como arrojarte a tu muerte sin pensarlo, sólo por protegerla? ¡Já! ¡No te creas que me engañas, Scorpius! No por nada soy tu madre.

—Tú no… Eso es… —farfulló, sin saber cómo defenderse de tales acusaciones—. Mira, tú sólo eres un sueño. Una imagen creada por mi subconsciente.

—Oh, desde luego que lo soy —contestó ella, sonriendo ladinamente—. ¿Y qué es lo que nuestros sueños nos revelan, hijo?

—Yo…

—Nos muestran nuestros más profundos y secretos temores, anhelos e ilusiones. Nos muestran la verdad, Scorpius. La verdad dentro de nosotros mismos —le explicó, sonriendo débilmente, con tristeza—. Yo no soy tu madre realmente, pequeño, soy tú. Soy la verdad, _tu_ verdad, hablándote a la cara con la forma de tu madre. Tal y como te gustaría que fuese.

Scorpius no pudo contener las lágrimas. Había sabido desde el principio que no era real, pero deseaba tanto que ella estuviera bien. Desde que había caído enferma todo había ido mal en sus vidas. La luz se había apagado en la mansión Malfoy. Los tres se habían vuelto más distantes entre sí. Hacía por lo menos dos años que su madre no le dedicaba una sonrisa, demasiado débil hasta para eso. Y su padre ya no le abrazaba, absorto en Astoria y en enterrar su dolor en el trabajo, en no mirarle a la cara para no ver a su mujer reflejada en sus ojos azules.

—Lo siento —susurró, sin saber por qué.

—No lo hagas. Nada de esto es culpa tuya, cariño. Sólo… No abandones a tu padre. Él… Él no sabe cómo lidiar con esto —respondió su madre, dubitativa y triste—. Sin embargo, es importante que lo entiendas, Scorpius. La quieres.

—Yo… No sé cómo hacerle frente a esto, aún no lo entiendo —admitió Scorpius, confuso ante esa revelación tan inesperada, aunque no tanto como le gustaba pensar.

—Podrás hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, lo sabes desde hace tiempo, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—_Porque así todo es más sencillo_ —le citó Astoria, haciéndole recordar esa tarde en la biblioteca en la que había acorralado a Rose contra una estantería. Esa fue la primera vez que pensó en besarla—. Le dijiste eso cuando te preguntó por qué la odiabas. ¿Sabes lo que es más sencillo obligándote a odiarla?

—Sí, me lo imagino —admitió Scorpius, pensando en el sentimiento que reptaba por su pecho y en la incertidumbre que le inspiraba.

Rose no le correspondería. Sí, vale, a él podía gustarle ella. Aún se resistía a la idea, pero tenía que admitir que era posible, lógico. Pero ella no sentía lo mismo, era imposible. Después de años siendo Slytherin y, para más inri, un Malfoy, Scorpius sabía un poco sobre el odio. Lo había visto reflejado en algunas personas cuando le miraban, y lo había reconocido en los ojos de Rose. Estaba claro que él no le gustaba, que la idea ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza.

_No te apartó cuando trataste de besarla… _

Ya, bueno, pero eso no significa nada.

Su madre rió, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —inquirió Scorpius, molesto y complacido a partes iguales por hacerla reír.

—Es sólo que tu expresión era tan divertida —explicó, soltando otra risita—. Ya empiezas a complicarte la vida. ¿Quieres un consejo de ti mismo? —¿Cómo de raro suena eso, viniendo de su madre que en realidad es su subconsciente o, lo que es lo mismo, él? —. Lánzate. Sin más. Sé un poco Gryffindor por una vez en tu vida y oblígala a escucharte. Igual sacas algo bueno.

—O un puñetazo.

—Sí, bueno, todo es posible —admitió ella de mala gana.

En ese momento, Scorpius se dio cuenta de que todo el escenario comenzaba a desdibujarse. El bosque perdió nitidez y su madre se volvió más difusa, como vista de lejos y con unas innecesarias gafas. Antes de que pudiese gritar o hacer algo, la imagen desapareció y él volvió a verse envuelto de oscuridad.

**oOo**

Por un breve instante, creyó que no volvería a salir de esa nada. Flotó durante mucho tiempo, o tal vez muy poco. Era difícil saberlo en ese lugar. Pero entonces, repentinamente, consiguió encontrar sus párpados y sus ojos se abrieron a una luz demasiado brillante que le obligó a volver a cerrarlos.

—¿Scorpius? ¿Scorpius, me oyes?

La voz le resultaba conocida, pero no logró ubicarla. Estaba demasiado aturdido y cansado. Poco a poco iba volviendo a sentirse a sí mismo, si es que eso tenía algún sentido. Se hizo un repaso lentamente. Lo sentía por quien fuese, que parecía bastante angustiada, pero él tenía que asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

Con los ojos cerrados, se concentró en el resto de sus sentidos. Hacía calor, notó, mucho. Ya podía mover los brazos y las piernas o, por lo menos, sabía dónde estaban en caso de necesitarlo. El aire le olía a productos de limpieza y antiséptico, y a otras cosas que no supo identificar. Algo se cerraba alrededor de su pecho y era lo que le estaba asando, pero al menos era suave. Sentía un resquemor en la espalda y sospechó que algo no iba bien con eso. Pero lo peor era su boca. La sentía como dormida y con un sabor asqueroso. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba sin lavarse los dientes. Parecían años.

Armándose de valor y yendo con más cuidado esta vez, Scorpius volvió a abrir los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz y despejar su vista. Sobre él se elevaba el techo de la enfermería de Hogwarts. Vale, eso era raro. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a la persona que había escuchado hablar hacía unos minutos. No había nadie. Igual había pasado más tiempo de lo que él creía…

Se dedicó a estudiar su entorno, percatándose de que era tarde, el sol ya se había puesto y la noche era absoluta. Su cama estaba iluminada por una vela, que reposaba tranquila en la mesilla de noche blanca que tenía a lado, junto a un libro de quidditch. Se preguntó de quién sería. A Zoé le gustaba el quidditch, pero no tanto. Pensó en Weasley pero no… El choque fue tan imprevisto que casi le hace volver a desmayarse. Cientos de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza en menos de una fracción de segundo, mareándole. El dolor de la espalda se hizo más presente.

—¡Gorgonas galopantes! ¿¡EN QUÉ COÑO ESTABA PENSANDO!? —le bramó a la nada, recordando el momento en el que se había lanzado de cabeza a la muerte, casi literalmente.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, enredando sus dedos en mechones sucios de pelo rubio y tirando, como si así pudiese borrar lo que había pasado. Estaba demente. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Era un jodido loco que merecía una habitación en San Mungo. Merlín… Poco a poco, la conversación con su madre se fue definiendo más, dejando de ser simples imágenes inconexas. Recordó la conversación y la recordó a ella. Un sentimiento cálido, así como cierto nerviosismo, se propagaron por su cuerpo.

Bien, vale. Habían hablado de ciertas cosas que igual debería tener en cuenta. ¿En serio le gustaba Weasley? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Se odiaban, era el orden natural de las cosas. Pero aún así… ¿no había estado siempre atento a ella? ¿No echaba de menos sus peleas cuando estaban fuera de Hogwarts? ¿Acaso no había sido ella su último pensamiento antes de lanzarse a protegerla? ¿Y quién haría eso, si no fuese por una persona importante? Merlín, la muerte le había convertido en un jodido romántico.

Estaba aún elucubrando sobre si le gustaba o no esa odiosa pelirroja, cuando las puertas dobles de la enfermería se abrieron. Sin embargo, Scorpius se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba entrando a hurtadillas, a juzgar por los pasos sigilosos que se acercaban a su cama. Decidió hacerse el dormido.

—¡Por fin se ha ido a dormir! —susurró una voz conocida vehementemente. Scorpius por un segundo se preocupó, pensando que se trataba de él, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso no tenía ningún sentido—. Viejo sapo maltrecho… ¡Me mandó a Transformaciones! ¡Cómo si eso fuese importante!

Hubo un silencio mientras Weasley parecía acomodarse. Scorpius sabía que no había ninguna silla así que no fue una total sorpresa cuando sintió que el colchón se hundía a la altura de su cadera. Weasley se había sentado a su lado.

—Eres tan molesto —se quejó—. Te he leído ese libro ya tres veces y sigues empeñado en no despertarte. Lo leeremos cien más si insistes. Y sabes que yo tengo mucho aguante, aunque igual te acabo matando de aburrimiento —Scorpius estuvo a punto de fruncir el ceño, o sonreír, o las dos cosas. No estaba muy seguro. Al final consiguió controlarse, aunque necesito todo su autodominio para no pegar un bote cuando Rose, ni corta ni perezosa, se tumbó a su lado, dejándole a él casi al borde de la cama—. Esto es incomodísimo —siguió quejándose la chica mientras su pelo le hacía cosquillas a Scorpius en la nariz—. Pomfrey se ha llevado todas las sillas para que deje de dormir aquí. Venga, por favor —se mofó—, esto es una enfermería, ¡hay camas por todas partes!

Por alguna razón, Rose parecía tratarle como un muñeco. Cayeron en un silencio casi absoluto y ella se dedicó a juguetear con los dedos de Scorpius, pasando la yema de sus dedos por su palma abierta, haciendo dibujos en su muñeca e incluso clavándole las uñas en algún momento. Scorpius tuvo que hacer lo imposible por no reír, quejarse o jadear. ¡Esto parecía una tortura china! Pero él quería seguir escuchándola, así luego podría usarlo contra ella.

—Cassandra aún no me ha perdonado, ¿sabes? —comentó, en voz tan baja que, de no haber estado a su lado, no la habría escuchado—. Supongo que pude haber reaccionado mejor a su relación con Nott pero… ¡Maldición, no me lo esperaba! ¡Y tú lo sabías, soberano cabrón! Te lo pregunté y no quisiste decírmelo… —Hizo una pausa, quizás pensando en todo lo que pasó después. A su pesar, Scorpius no pudo evitar estremecerse, pero ella no lo notó, demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos—. Encima, vas y te duermes dos semanas para que no pueda golpearte. Bueno, pues te vas a llevar una buena paliza cuando abras esos ojitos, Malfoy. La mayor de tu vida, lo juro —Weasley suspiró y se apretó más contra él, rodeándole con un brazo—. Ni se te ocurra despertar ahora —le advirtió, igual avergonzada por estar tomándose tantas libertades. Scorpius no estaba seguro de que eso no contase como acoso sexual. Intentó no reírse ante la idea, pero su pecho se sacudió un poco y Weasley lo notó—. ¿Scorpius? ¿Has…? Eh, ¿me oyes?

Scorpius no respondió, demasiado inseguro. Podría fingir que no había escuchado nada, pero se le haría muy difícil, y Rose se enfadaría. Mucho. Y eso no le interesaba, la necesitaba contenta y abierta si quería confesarle que, bueno, que creía que le gustaba. Oh, mierda, tenía que hablar con Zoé cuanto antes.

—Tienes que despertar… —musitó ella y Scorpius se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando—. Mira lo que has hecho —se quejó—. No puedes hacerme llorar, Malfoy, esto podría acabar con mi reputación. Te haré tragarte cierta parte de tu anatomía como sigas haciendo esto —le amenazó, sin dejar de llorar—. Ahora, por tu estúpido sacrificio, todos están inventándose cosas sobre nosotros. Dicen que estamos enamorados. ¡A mi padre casi le da un ataque cuando se enteró! ¡Y tu padre casi me mata! Te juro que le vi a punto de coger la varita para hechizarme.

Vale, eso le despertó, o lo que sea. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, igual de forma demasiado brusca. Rose dio un salto fuera de la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando y Scorpius pudo ver cómo se ponía cada vez más y más roja, hasta que sus orejas y su cuello hicieron juego con su pelo.

—¡Estabas despierto! —gritó, olvidándose de Pomfrey y del toque de queda—. ¡Te voy a matar, Malfoy! ¡Te juro que lo hago!

Antes de que pudiese llegar a sacar la varita, gracias a Merlín, apareció la enfermera que la detuvo con un sencillo _petrificus. _La anciana parecía muy enfadada mientras se acercaba a ellos, aunque no más que la expresión petrificada de Rose. Scorpius temió por su vida y esta vez muy seriamente.

—¡Señor Malfoy, veo que ya ha despertado! —exclamó felizmente la mujer, olvidándose de Rose. Scorpius intentó no reír—. Bien, bien. Ahora hay que hacer algunas pruebas.

Lanzó su varita sobre su hombro y el cuerpo de Rose se elevó por los aires hasta caer sobre una de las camas cercanas a Scorpius, todavía petrificada. El muchacho se sentó a pesar de las protestas de Pomfrey y tomó él mismo cada una de las pociones que la mujer le iba pasando. Todas estaban asquerosas.

—¿Sientes dolor o algún picor? —le preguntó la enfermera. Él negó con la cabeza—. ¿Mareos, náuseas, pérdida de visión? —Scorpius volvió a negar—. ¡Perfecto! —chilló, sacudiendo las manos compulsivamente, haciendo que su cofia de enfermera se sacudiera con ellas—. Ahora voy a verte esas heridas. Señorita Weasley, venga a ayudarme.

Scorpius miró a la mujer con horror, pero no hizo nada para detenerla cuando deshizo el encantamiento que mantenía presa a la chica. Pomfrey le obligó a darse la vuelta, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Scorpius, nada contento con darle la espalda a una peligrosa Weasley. Entre las dos, fueron quitándole el vendaje y Scorpius se dio cuenta de que Rose no vacilaba, como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces antes.

—Está mucho mejor —murmuró la enfermera—. Oh, niña, deja de mirarlas con horror, irán desapareciendo.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Scorpius, hablando por primera vez e intentando ver algo por encima del hombro—. ¿Qué irá desapareciendo?

—Bueno… —dudó la enfermera y el chico se temió lo peor—. Tienes unas cicatrices en la espalda que no creo que desaparezcan por completo. Ahora tienen una pinta muy mala, están algo hinchadas así que igual te molestan para dormir, pero se pasará.

—Yo… —Scorpius no sabía muy bien qué decir. Tenía unas cuantas cicatrices, producto de caídas y cosas así, pero imaginaba que las de un perro de tres cabezas iban a ser mucho peores—. Supongo que… que está bien.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro de que no te hayas puesto histérico —comentó la mujer, pareciendo realmente aliviada—. ¡Vaya, me he quedado la pomada en el armario! Ahora vuelvo, no te muevas.

Y le dejó solo con Weasley, totalmente indefenso. Tenso como una tabla, intentaba no estremecerse por el aire repentinamente fresco sobre su espalda, cuando notó una caricia cálida. Le escoció, para qué negarlo, pero trató de no quejarse.

—¿Tan malas son? —preguntó, algo nervioso.

—No, no realmente —respondió ella tras unos segundos de silencio—. Sólo… No dejo de pensar en que… No me lo explico. Le he dado miles de vueltas, Malfoy, pero aún no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué me protegiste? Podrías haber muerto. Estuviste muerto aunque sólo fue por un tiempo.

Scorpius se pensó su respuesta. Podría decirle la verdad y terminar con todo en ese momento, o podía mentir, soltar alguna broma de las suyas y disfrutar un poco más del momento, del toque de Rose sobre su espalda desnuda.

—Ya te lo dije, me culparían a mí de haber encontrado tu cadáver por la mañana, eso habría hecho que mi popu…

No pudo seguir hablando porque Rose decidió en ese momento que era buena idea soltarle un golpe en mitad de la espalda. Gritó y la maldijo. ¿Estaba loca o qué coño le pasaba?

—No me vengas con tonterías —le advirtió, volviendo a pasar su mano sobre sus cicatrices—. Dime la verdad, Malfoy, ni siquiera tú eres tan estúpido como para lanzarte a la muerte por salvaguardar tu popularidad.

Scorpius no dijo nada. Cuando Rose estaba a punto de preguntar de nuevo, Pomfrey decidió salvar a Scorpius. Acalló a la chica, le echó la pomada en la espalda y volvió a vendarle con ayuda de la muchacha. Tras eso, la mandó a la cama, entregándole un papel que atestiguaba que había estado con ella, por si se encontraba con algún profesor o un prefecto.

—Venga, a la cama —les dijo a ambos, echando a Rose sin muchos miramientos.

Todavía intranquilo, Scorpius cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el cansancio.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir a favs. y alertas. Muchas gracias :)


End file.
